Part 2: Star Trek TOS: A Different Perspective
by Ariston-1
Summary: Part two: A Century after the Bio-Weapon attack on a Romulan Planet by the USS North-Gate, A desperate search for a cure is launched by Starfleet & Romulus. Given command of the Enterprise, an unprooven yet bold young Captain named Kirk is given the task of curing the plague with the help of a plague expert, Doctor Leonard McCoy, son of Dr. David McCoy of the USS Challenger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Trek TOS: A Different Perspective**_

_Chapter One_

Completing two successful Five-Year missions, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A had returned to the Federation in glory making Captain Pike, his crew and ship a household name throughout the Federation. After eleven years sixteen years since her launch, the USS Enterprise once again returned home for what was considered by many as an unnecessary refit. Nevertheless, upgraded with the latest technology in Federation design, the ship herself had undergone a server redesign and refit to bring upto date with the latest in technology. Although after her last refit, she was more then a match for any Starfleet ship currently operating, she was given a sleek new design too match the new level of technology being launched by the latest Federation ships yet, still regaining some of her elegant design. With the threat from the Romulan Star Empire still hanging over the Federation like the Sword of Damocles, her weapons and shields where of primary concern for the ever-expanding Federation.

Finally complete after almost two years, the Enterprise was finally ready for launch, as the first of her new class, a prototype ship given the registry of NX-300-A. An experimental vessel with new technologies throughout the ship she was considered by many as the pinnacle of Starship design.

Stood in the newly designed shuttle bay; First Officer, Commander Spock awaited the arrival of his Captain for the official launch of the vessel, at his side stood the command crew which had been specially selected for this new design. Each officer in their own right was the best of the best for the new ship.

Tugging and playing with the collar of his new design dress uniform, Lieutenant Commander Sulu shifted his feet around as Commander Spock attempted to calm his nerves slightly.

"You are going to wear out the collar Commander"

"Sorry sir, this uniform is too tight" He moaned.

"Perhaps you should head down to the Quartermaster for a new fit?"

"I'll be fine sir. Wait, was that a joke?" He smiled.

"Perhaps!" Spock replied.

Slowly, the large shuttlebay doors opened as a forcefeild activated in an instant and stretched between the doors to keep the atmosphere inside the vessel, allowing only the small Shuttlecraft passage into the ship. After touching down gracefully on the hanger deck, the doors too the tiny vessel opened as the Boatswains call echoed through the ship. Slowly a leg appeared through the darkness of the vessel interior. Standing too attention at the appearance of the Commanding Officer as he stepped down, large gasps echoed through the gathered crew as a young man stepped towards the First Officer. Slightly shocked, Spock approached the young man as yet another man stepped off the vessel behind him.

"You are not Captain Pike!" He declared too the room.

"Very astute Mister Spock…"

Taking a deep breath and with a slight smile on his face, the young officer wearing Captain's stripes looked at a small Computer Padd in his left hand as began too read his orders.

"James Tiberius Kirk, from Starfleet Command. As of this date, you are requested and required to assume command of the USS Enterprise, NX-300-A, as a consequence of your new rank any and all officers on said ship, are under your direct command effective immediately. Any objections will be dually noted in the ship's log. Signed Fleet Admiral Nagura, Starfleet Command"

With a deep breath, Spock walked towards the young man wearing the Captain's stripes and offered the traditional Vulcan salute. Much to his surprise, the salute was returned with expert ease as the second man joined them both.

"This is Doctor Leonard H. McCoy; he will be serving as Chief Medical Officer on this ship…" Kirk smiled. "Commander Spock, I want a briefing of the senior staff in the ready room in one hour. Dismissed!"

"Aye sir. Forgive me for saying so sir, but what of Doctor Boyce and Captain Pike? I was under the impression this was his command, as was the crew"

"Doctor Boyce has retired from Starfleet; Captain Pike has been… reassigned. Spock, I know you've served with him for many years. However, something has…"

"Come up!" McCoy said with a smile.

"Exactly, Chris will not be joining us on this little trip. I want a readiness to launch ASAP. I've only gone through about a quarter of those files so far, your chief engineer is currently on the Nimitz and I correct?"

"Yes…_ Captain!_" Spock replied.

"Patience Spock, patience… I assume the chief designer is still onboard?"

"He is!"

"Have him report to the ready room right away. Helm officer, Mister Sulu is it?"

"Aye sir" He replied slowly.

"Prepare for launch, this ship has to be in open space in two hours. Spock… Bones, you're with me!"

Quickly making his way past the gathered crew, the new Captain of the Enterprise had already aggravated the chief science officer and acting captain of the ship, Commander Spock. Although Pike had been reassigned, Spock was the next in command of the ship. Yet now he had to step aside for someone younger then him.

Following his new commanding officer at a respectable distance, Spock had attempted to remember where he had heard the name James T. Kirk before, yet he could not remember. As Kirk, Spock and McCoy walked through the ship, McCoy marvelled at the level of technology surrounding him as they finally entered the main sickbay.

"Doctor, I assume this will suffice?" Kirk laughed.

"It'll do Jim!" McCoy laughed. "I hope this ship is as good as they say, we have a lot of work ahead of us. Commander Spock, please see that all my equipment is brought onboard right away, I have some specialist equipment that will be needed"

"As you wish Doctor" Spock replied slowly.

"Actually Commander, I do hold the rank of captain. However for this assignment I have reduced myself in rank to that of Commander"

"Very well doctor. May I ask, are you in some way related to Doctor David McCoy?"

"Yes, he was my father… that's why I am here, to continue his work"

"What work?" Spock said slowly.

"To cure the Langaran Plague which has destroyed half of the Romulan Empire. Commander, did you not read the brief sent earlier?" Kirk replied.

"As you may have guessed Captain Kirk, I have been very busy. Doctor, if you have no other problems… I will show the Captain to the Engine Room"

"I'll be fine…" McCoy smiled.

As Spock led the new Commander of the vessel through the ship towards the large engine room, his remembered where he had heard of him as his memories came rushing back to him.

"Captain, permission to speak freely?"

"Of course Commander, infact, feel free to speak your mind at any time" Kirk smiled slightly.

"Very well, are you not the same James T. Kirk who graduated Starfleet Academy after just three years of training, graduated as a full Lieutenant?"

"Not to mention I defeated the Kobayashi Maru test and now hold the record for the young officer in Starfleet to hold the rank of Captain"

"Very impressive sir"

"Thank you" Kirk smiled.

"May I ask, what is going to happen to Captain Pike?"

Quickly, Kirk stopped and looked at the Half Vulcan beside him as he spoke.

"Alright, this wasn't supposed to come out until next week, so keep this quiet. Pike has been promoted to Rear Admiral; he'll take over as Chief of Operations at Command when Nagura retires. It's something of a publicity stunt for Starfleet; it is the first of many changes coming"

"Like what?" Spock said slowly.

"You've noticed the new uniforms being rolled out. It's designed to give Starfleet a less military look it's held since the Romulan War over a century ago. The MACOs are slowly being absorbed into Starfleet Security, but we will maintain a small squad or two, mainly on distant Outposts close to the Neutral Zone. The civilian population are getting worried that Starfleet is to… military and not enough science and exploration"

"That is ridicules; Starfleet is the first and last line of defence of the Federation against a hostile attack. And with the re-emergence of the Romulans several years ago, Starfleet is needed more then ever"

"I have gone over this with command Spock, all of it. Myself and several of the Admiralty agree, keep this to yourself Spock, it looks like the civilian population is growing restless with Starfleet Command… we could be looking at Starfleet being disbanded within the next ten years and replaced with a completely civilian organisation. Several are beginning to crop up on Earth, Andoria and several other planets"

"I was not aware that things are that bad on Earth" Spock said slowly.

"You may want to step off this ship once in awhile Commander and take a look around"

"Of course, this way to Engineering sir"

"I know the way Commander" Kirk said slowly.

Stepping into the vast engine room, Kirk's jaw dropped as he looked at the engine core for the first time. A large powerful vertical tower standing four decks above and four decks below them. Although it was not fully active at the moment, the power that pulsed through the core could be seen as ribbons of brilliant blue, red and green energy could be seen swirling around inside the core itself casting an amazing display of light on the bulkheads and darkened out consoles around the vast and powerful core. Stood almost leaning over a railing on the next level up, a human male could be seen yelling orders that where almost inaudible due to the sounds of the final touches being made to the ship. Laughing to himself slightly, Kirk looked up at the figure as he whistled loudly making everyone turn around to face him with an annoyed look on their faces. Quickly whipping his head around, the man on the upper level looked down at the two officers on the lower level and laughed slightly as he saw Kirk standing with his arms folded. Waving slightly, the Engineer walked towards a ladder and slid down one level before he walked towards the two men with a smile on his face.

"Why in gods name would they give a ship to you Kirk?" He smiled.

"Disparate I guess. How are you old friend?" Kirk smiled.

"Can not complain"

"How is the ship holding out?"

"She'll be ready for launch on time sir, once her chief engineer reports onboard that is"

"Sorry ol' friend, this ship has to be launched in two hours. Olsen will not be onboard"

"Sir, we have just completed a full redesign of this ship, how in the name of hell can I had ready in two hours?"

"Do what you can. Also, we need someone who knows this design to stay on as Chief Engineer for this mission"

"Me Captain? No sir. I'm an Engineer, not field personnel"

"I need you old friend. This ship is a little young to be without you" Kirk smiled.

"Alright Kirk, I'm onboard" He said with a smile.

Shaking the hand of his old friend, Kirk looked around at the large engine core as he spoke over the humming of the engine.

"I hear this one is fast Scotty?" He smiled.

"You have no idea Jim. For almost a century, Starfleet vessels have been stuck at warp eight, some can barely push warp seven. This beastie has a cruising speed of warp 8.5. She can push warp 9.5 almost a day before we have to slow down"

"I thought that was impossible" Kirk replied.

"Hardly Captain, It has all to do with the new Dilitium Crystals" Spock replied.

"New? Forgive me; I've not gone through all of those files yet"

"It was quite simple Jim… follow me please. Based on a theory put forwards almost s century ago by Charles Tucker III, it would be possible too artificially grow Dilitium Crystals to whatever shape needed. Thirteen years ago, the breakthrough was made. This ship is powered by that new form of Crystal. Known as '_Dilitium ART_' meaning artificial or simply '_Green Crystal_' because of its slight green tint rather then pink, they are over 130% more efficient then the natural counterpart"

"Impressive" Kirk smiled. "What about weapons? I assume that this ship has not sacrificed speed for weaponry?"

"No sir, with the Next Generation of Photon Torpedoes, she'll be as powerful as ever" Scotty smiled.

"Next Gen…"

"It is believed to be the final evolution of the Standard Starfleet Torpedo Captain" Spock replied. "The Mark XV Photon Torpedo is as far as we can take the design before a new system is needed. Compared too the Mark IIV, the standard design… it is 75% more powerful then its predecessor, Starfleet is already working on a new design"

"Currently Captain, We are operating with two different Phaser designs. Replacing the phaser cannon design with a new '_Strip Phaser_' running the length of several key areas, they are capable of multiple shots at once, each phaser arch now covers all sections of the ship, no area is unprotected, including the Nacelle Struts"

"Amazing, but you said two designs" Kirk said quickly.

"Aye sir" Laughed Scotty.

As they approached the Chief Engineer's office, Scotty activated the console before him and brought up a weapons schematic. Leaning in closely, Kirk smiled almost from ear to ear as he looked at the design on the screen before him.

"The second is the next generation of ship board Phaser design, a compressed phaser cannon capable of firing multiple bursts of energy at once. Incredible power all channelled into one burst"

"Like an old machine gun, compared to a hand pistol?"

"Not exactly sir" Scotty laughed. "Think of a… multiple barrel machine gun, rotating thousands of times a minute, each firing an armour piercing round. Mounted on the bow of the ship, these… '_Barrels_' rotate in the same way, each giving off massive blasts of phaser energy in a compressed bolt of energy. The only problem is, they have a small phaser arch, but once a shi is hit by this weapon… they will think twice about returning for more"

"Amazing" Kirk said impressed.

"Starfleet tested the weapons by refitting an unmanned Type V shuttle craft before they where installed, they where so powerful, they shook apart the shuttlecraft after pushing it backwards from the sheer force of the weapon system itself"

"Commander Spock is right Jim, they where originally designed for usage on a Starbase, lately they have miniaturised for use on a Starship, you'll be the first to operate a ship with them onboard"

"Well, let's hope we don't have to use them"

As ordered, the senior staff had gathered in the large briefing room behind the main bridge. Although Kirk had quickly browsed their personnel files, he was still not sure of their names. While still wearing his dress uniform, he looked around at his new command staff with a slight sense of pride on his face. Many of them have served onboard the Enterprise for years, like Commander Spock. Recruited onto the Enterprise from the Academy by Captain Pike, he had served with honour and distinction throughout his career onboard the USS Enterprise. The youngest officer, a brilliant Russian officer whom had graduated Starfleet Academy after an impressive two years of training and the last to be assigned too the ship before Kirk, sat nervously between Lieutenant Commander Sulu and the Communications officer, a beautiful young Lieutenant Commander with an almost unnatural talent for alien languages. It was something of a departure for Kirk joining a ship on such short notice, but his mission was clear and he would carry it out to the best of his abilities.

Since the launch of the USS Enterprise NX-300, Starfleet duty uniforms had not changed but for the acceptation of satchel clips stitched into the uniform slightly below the shoulders on the front and rear. Originally designed out of necessity for carrying bags on the wearer's back during away missions, they have almost become redundant and mainly an aesthetic display. On the trousers of the once peace jumpsuit uniform, cargo pockets had been placed many decades ago for any remaining equipment such as Tricorders and communicators, even the beltline had a holster for the standard Starfleet phaser, which until recently had become a part of the every day uniform as a throwback from the Romulan War of a century ago.

Unzipping his jacket and tying the sleeves around his waist, Kirk took a deep breath as he looked around once more before he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, many of you know each other already… so I will not go into introductions around the table since time is short. My name is James T. Kirk or Jim if you prefer, around this table please feel free to voice any ideas regardless of rank. For those of you who don't know, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy… for this voyage, he'll be serving as Chief Medical Officer on ship. Bones, the floor is yours"

"Thank you Jim" McCoy said as he stood.

Walking towards the large computer display on the wall behind the Captain, he accessed the system as the display changed from the long lineage of vessels named Enterprise. From the HMS Enterprise of the Royal Navy, through the USS Enterprise CV(n) 6, USS Enterprise CVN-65, Enterprise OV-101, Enterprise NX-01, USS Enterprise NX-300 and the final display of the ship in which they all sat, the USS Enterprise NX-300-A. The display changed to a biographical detail of the Romulan planet known as Langara.

"As you all know, this is the planet Langara, deep inside Romulan space. For the last century or so, this planet has been the focal point of interstellar controversy since the attack by the USS North-Gate a century ago. Using a genetically modified virus, the North-Gate infected the planet with a deadly variant of the Andorian bio-weapon R-U-D-45. At the time, the USS Challenger… under the Command of Admiral Archer, they attempted to stop the plague before it took hold. For awhile it worked, but then it mutated and infected the planet…"

"From what I remember of my history Doctor, many escaped the planet and infected the rest of the Empire"

"Quiet right Mister…"

"Chekov sir"

"Chekov. As I was saying, the plague was eventually spread throughout the Empire… the Doctor who created the Ante-virus held himself responsible and dedicated his life to finding a cure, he died ten years ago" He said with sadness.

"That was Doctor David… McCoy… any relation?" Chekov replied.

"He was my father. When I was old enough to understand, he told me everything. I dedicated my life to his cause, first becoming his pupil, then his assistant and finally a Doctor, like him. Upon his death, I swore to him that I would take over his work and find a cure for this plague. Now, with the help of a Romulan Doctor… I have found it!"

"Help of a Romulan?" Sulu said in shock.

"We have only spoken via Sub-space radio for the moment, but we are both very close to the cure. Our mission is to rendezvous with a Romulan ship at the Neutral Zone, they will escort us to Langara and with Doctor Selana's help, cure the plague"

"We are just to walk into Romulan held space, hand over the Ante-Virus and then walk away?" Sulu said quickly.

"Not exactly" Kirk smiled. "We have… another assignment!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Hanging gracefully in the large web-like structure of the dry-dock. The main systems of the Enterprise activated slowly as the large and powerful vessel came to life, the largest and most powerful vessel designed by Starfleet roared into life in the airless vacuum of space. Sitting in the command chair and confidant in his mission, Captain James Kirk smiled to himself as he watched the bridge crew of his first command report readiness to launch the powerful and sleek vessel. Finally finishing the personnel files of his bridge crew, Kirk felt he knew them as well as he knew his own brother while he looked on with pride ever building within him.

"Uhura, signal the Dockmaster we are ready too launch. Sulu, thrusters at full on my order only. Once clear of Spacedock, set course for the neutral zone… maximum warp. Mister Chekov, as acting chief of security… I want full battle drills for the crew. We need to be in top shape for this, just incase"

"Aye sir" They said in unison.

"Scotty, status?" Kirk called out in the intercom.

"Fully operational sir, recommend we push slowly to warp. This system has never been fully tested"

"Understood. You heard the man Mister Sulu"

"Aye sir" Sulu replied.

"Captain Kirk, Dockmaster reports clearance to launch given"

"Sulu… Engage!"

Bursting into life, the Ambassador Class USS Enterprise NX-300-A roared into life as it slowly pushed forwards out of dry-dock. The sleek new design slipped slowly into open space as her powerful impulse engines exploded into life and left Earth orbit once again for the vast void of open space.

Rather then the now familiar design of the Ambassador Class Starship, she looked almost futuristic compared to the rest of the fleet. The main feature of the new design was a slight forward pointing oval shape saucer section, the nacelle struts of leading to the warp engines had a smoother curve and rounded edge to them as well as being held back at an angle pushing away from the main body of the vessel. It had almost seemed as if every sharp angle on the Enterprise had been rounded out to give an illusion of speed. Even the neck structure of the vessel had been lowered by two decks and rounded out to match the new lines as built into the structure was a four port torpedo launcher facing forward. Once clear of the inner planets of the Sol System, the ship leapt into warp and disappeared from the home system towards an uncertain mission ahead.

_Captain's Log: Stardate 1423.12_

_Captain James T. Kirk Recording._

_We are finally on our way towards the Neutral Zone in the hopes of ending what has become a terrible bloodstain on the hands of Starfleet, the Federation and old friend. Two days ago, we contacted the Romulan Senate and informed them of our departure from Spacedock, our arrival at the rendezvous co-ordinates are in three days_

_I have grown fond of my crew and vessel, battle readiness and reaction times are up by 75% due to Ensign Chekov's drills. I have made a deal with him, if he can get the crew upto 90% before we arrive, I'll promote him to Lieutenant._

_On a personal note, I have too inform a member of the crew, my first officer, of the death of his old friend and Mentor… Ambassador T'Pol. A man named, Sarek has taken over her duties until a replacement can be found._

_End Log Entry_

Stopping outside the quarters of the Half-Vulcan officer, Kirk adjusted his uniform as he took a deep breath. Delivering bad news to crewmembers was not something he had looked forward to however; he felt it was his job to do so. Ringing the chime on the door, a voice called for him to enter as the doors slide open without effort. Stepping inside, Kirk looked around the darkened room as he saw a figure standing over a bed. Once again taking a deep breath, he walked towards the figure as he spoke.

"Commander Spock"

Much too his surprise, the darkened figure turned to face him with a slight smile on its face. Shocked, Kirk stepped back and turned around with respect as the figure spoke.

"Captain? I was erm…"

"No need to explain Miss. I need to speak with Spock, do you mind?"

Picking up her clothes, she nervously walked towards a second darkened out room; voices echoed from within as moments later, Spock entered wearing a bathrobe, much to Kirk's amusement.

"Captain?"

"Busy?" Kirk laughed.

"I was…"

Straightening himself up, Spock stood at attention as Kirk smiled slightly at the discomfort in his first officer's face. He had heard from many of the crew of Spock's attention towards Uhura nevertheless, he felt as if he had walked in upon his own parents in the throws of passion.

"If you're decent Spock. A word in private!"

"Of course Captain" He said with his usual stoicism.

"Can we talk here; I know that Uhura has an excellent ear, from what I read of her file her CO thought she was a security risk"

"Anything you can say in front of me…"

"Of course. We've received a message from Vulcan regarding Ambassador T'Pol. I'm sorry Spock, she passed away this morning"

"I see. Anything else Captain?"

"What?" Kirk replied quickly. "Spock, she's dead!"

"I am aware of that Captain. Her death is a great loss to Vulcan, who will be taking over her post?" He said calmly.

"Her assistant, his name is Sarek"

"He is the logical choice"

"Logic? Spock, your mentor is dead…"

"And I will grieve as a Vulcan should. Sarek is the logical choice as a replacement" He said calmly.

"What do we know about this Sarek?" Kirk replied, slightly annoyed.

"An accomplished diplomat in his own right, he settled the secondary accords with the Klingon Homeworld. A member of the Vulcan Science Academy and Board of Elders… sits on the High Council in T'Pol's proxy and married too a Human woman"

"You seem to know an awful lot about him Spock, anything I should know?"

"Sarek has a son, currently serving Starfleet… Stationed onboard this ship" Spock replied.

"The only Vulcan is… You?" Shock rippled through Kirk as he continued. "You, are Sarek's son?"

"Yes, sir… I am a son of Sarek, son of Amanda Grayson of Earth and half brother of Sybok"

"Sybok?" Kirk said with interest.

"Sybok's mother was Vulcan Priestess… upon her death, Sybok and I where raised as brothers"

"So he is also Half Human?" Kirk smiled.

"No! As I said Captain… it is a long story of which we do not speak. He was banished from Vulcan for following… a different path. A path that emulates our Romulan brethren"

"One day, tell me about him" Kirk smiled.

"As you wish sir" Spock said with a slight smile.

"If you need anything Spock, my door is always open… By the way, Uhura… Nice!"

"My eyes are up here Captain" She laughed.

"I made my choice. Well, I'll leave the both of you alone. We should arrive at the rendezvous point at 1315 hours tomorrow… I expect you both decent"

Smiling slightly too himself, Kirk left the two officers alone and made his way towards his new quarters on the ship. Although he had been onboard, his new command for three days, he had yet too unpack his belongings. Perhaps now was the appropriate time to do so.

Finally entering his quarters, he stopped at the door and looked around the large room. Almost larger then his apartment on Earth, Kirk let out a deep sigh as he saw the small bags placed on the floor next to a large sofa he had been sleeping on since his arrival on the ship. With a deep sense of satisfaction, he stepped inside as the lighting automatically activated when the internal sensors detected his arrival.

"Welcome home Captain James T. Kirk. You have fourteen new messages pending" Called out the ships computer. "Would you like to hear them now?"

"From whom?"

"Eight messages of ship status, three messages from Doctor McCoy, two messages from Starfleet Command, one message from Admiral Christopher Pike and one message from Carol Marcus"

"Computer, play message from Pike!" He smiled slightly.

As he walked towards the bags on the floor, he picked one of them up as the large computer screen on the far wall illuminated with the image of Admiral Pike. As he sat on the sofa, Kirk placed the bag on a table before him and began to unpack his belongings as the message played.

"Hello Jim, I hope you've already settled in nicely… Spock not giving you a hard time I hope. He can be difficult at times, but he is a fine officer and will make an excellent addition to your new crew. Use him wisely Jim. He may resent your promotion to Captain over him but, in time he will adjust…"

"Computer pause!"

With the request given, the computer paused the playback as Kirk stood with a bundle of clothing including Starfleet uniforms and civilian attire. As he stood and walked towards the bedroom, he placed the carefully in one of the many cupboards that aligned the room before he walked back into the room. Completely oblivious of his surroundings, Kirk walked towards the sofa once more and hit his leg on the large table before him. Cursing to himself, he sat down and rubbed his leg as he ordered the computer to resume the message as he returned to his unpacking.

"… By now, he may be aware of the passing of Ambassador T'Pol. I know Spock very well, he may show no emotion over her death, but as his mentor and close friend, he will grieve in his own way. In many ways Jim, T'Pol was more then his mentor, she was the closest thing he had to a sister. Even her son, Lorian is like a brother to him since his own brother was exiled many years ago, perhaps more so because they share a similar ancestry with Lorian being one quarter Vulcan. But you wouldn't know it if you met the guy, from what I have read of his father… they are one and the same. Well, take care of my ship Jim… she means a lot to me. Enterprise is a fine ship with a long heritage, treat her well Captain and she'll always bring you home. I should go now and leave you too your business, good luck Captain Kirk. Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, Starfleet Operations… out"

"Wow!" He smiled slightly. "I can't get used to being called Captain"

Slowly, his eyes drifted too the many awards he had accumulated over his career, with a slight smile, he picked up one specific commendation award, bearing the logo of Starfleet Academy. _Cadet James T. Kirk. Awarded citation for impressive display and original thinking during Kobayashi Maru Test._ running his fingers over the certificate, he laughed to himself slightly as he read the hand written note at the bottom of the certificate. _Next time Kirk, we'll beat you! Admiral Addams._ Picking up many of his awards and medals, he once again walked into the large table and cursed to himself as he hobbled towards the large desk in the left corner of his personal quarters.

The desk was almost a mirror of the space in the Captain's Ready Room, his ready room. A large leather bound chair occupied the space behind the computer desk, which was perfectly equipped with a computer screen attached to the desk showing the standby screen of the ships status, a standard display for all computer screens that where not in use. However, unlike many consoles and personal desks around the ship, a large glass-like display on the desk surface displayed a touch-screen like console from which he could access any system on the ship, if required. Directly behind him, was a small personal food and drink replicator. Although they where standard throughout the ship in crew common areas such as the mess-hall and gymnasium, only senior staff and guest quarters had been equipped with the new version, the rest of the quarters onboard ship where equipped with the old style food dispensers, an upgrade of the less advanced version of the system originally designed for the NX-Class ship and subsequent Starfleet vessels.

Ordering his favourite drink, he retrieved the beverage and sat down in the large comfortable chair for a much-needed rest. Taking his first sip, he smiled slightly at the perfectly replicated coffee like drink which had been banned throughout the Federation as it originated in the Klingon Empire, a dangerous and deadly enemy of the Federation. Stronger and spicier then the usual coffee served throughout the Federation, he had acquired a taste for the drink after being introduced to it by a former lover many years ago. Although banned in the Federation, Kirk had kept a small supply of the original blend for use with a replicator once he had access to one.

It was a matter of Starfleet record, that James Kirk was an impressive officer, yet he had a long list of charges made against him by rival officers throughout the fleet for his unusual command style and as one officer put it '_A Gung-Ho_' attitude, due to his approach of not backing down from a fight and refusal to obey orders in certain positions. Most notably, many years ago during an away mission. It was supposed to be a simple geological survey of an unexplored planet on what had become known as '_The Deep Range_', an area of space outside side of Federation held territory. Occupied by a peaceful and spiritual species, a young and brash Lieutenant Kirk refused to leave a single man behind on an away mission once the planet was being attacked by a hostile species no known as Cardassian. The young and injured officer was placed onboard his old ship as a last minute crew replacement and the personal Academy nemesis of Kirk, Lieutenant Sean Finney. An Academy upper class-man who took it as his personal mission to harass Kirk during his training. Shot by an enemy weapon and severely injured, Kirk was ordered to leave the behind by the mission commander, refusing to obey the order, Kirk ran towards the injured officer and carried him on his back while under heavy fire towards the awaiting shuttlecraft. Once they returned to the ship, the mission commander attempted to place a reprimand in the file of Kirk, one that was dismissed by the Starship commander and a promotion given in its place for conspicuous valour and the rescue of a fellow officer while under fire. An act, which made Kirk and Finney, close friends for life.

Returning with a fleet of Eight Starships, Lieutenant Commander Kirk led a ground assault on the Cardassian held forces to liberate the peaceful Bajoran species from the oppressive grip of the Cardassian Union, a close ally of the Romulan Star Empire. Over the next few years, Kirk arose through the ranks to his current position as the Bajoran people had applied to join the United Federation of Planets to which they where welcomed with open arms.

Assimilating the Bajoran militia into Starfleet was an easy task as the world brought a much-needed spiritual aspect to the Federation and the first Starbase type structure had begun construction around the Bajoran homeworld one year ago. Due to the enormous distance between Bajor and the rest of the Federation, it was known that the Starbase would take over twenty years to complete. However, once completed, Starbase Deep-Space Nine as it is to be called, would be the furthest reaching Federation installation and perhaps one of the Federation's most important outpost to date.

After drinking the coffee, Kirk listened to the rest of the awaiting messages until he finally reached the one from his old flame, Carol Marcus. With a deep sense of trepidation, Kirk deleted the message from his former fiancée and for the first time since he boarded the Enterprise, slept in his new bed.

For almost three hours, he slept comfortably until a message awoke him. Groaning slightly, he sat up in bed and looked at the clock next to his bed as he sighed deeply.

"What?" He yawned.

"Jim, McCoy. I need you in the Med-Lab… now!"

"Bones? Now?" He moaned.

"Now Jim… make it fast, I've had a breakthrough"

"Can it wait until the morning?"

"Kirk, let go of whatever Ensign you are with and get down here"

"I'm alone Bones… I'll be down soon. Kirk out!"

Exhausted, he threw his legs out of bed and walked slowly towards the large shower in the room facing his bed. After showering, he dressed in scruffy looking trousers and an old battered t-shirt before he left his quarters. Stopping at the door, he turned and walked towards the sofa to pick up an old paper folder with the hand written notes on the Langaran plague. As he left his quarters, he once again hit his leg on the large table in his quarters. Quickly turning on his heels, he kicked the table in anger as he moaned too himself. '_I've gotta move that damned thing!_'

Limping towards sickbay, he entered as McCoy stood in the doorway with a slight smile on his face.

"Took you long enough. What's with the leg?"

"Had a fight with a table, I think I got in a good shot or two"

"You're an idiot, you know that!" McCoy laughed.

"Personal battles aside, what is it Bones?"

Walking towards a small console set up in a small room, instantly recognisable to Kirk as one of McCoy's own equipment and not Starfleet standard equipment, McCoy sat down at the unusual equipment as he spoke quickly.

"I received an encoded data-stream from our… friend, all tests look positive. Think we've finally nailed this bastard down. Doctor Selana has had good results from her test subjects, from what I can tell, they look promising"

"Hallelujah!" He declared to the room.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet Jim; we've got a long way too go. It's based on a formula found by my father, but it's based on… the droppings of a bat-like species on a world beyond the deep-range"

"Eww!" Kirk said quickly.

"I know, I remember smelling it for months after his research was abandoned. Damn it Jim, he was so close, but medical technology back then wasn't sensitive enough to… you get the idea"

"Just about. What is that smell?" He moaned.

"Ohh that! Nurse Chapel is working on the serum as we speak…"

"Didn't do it yourself?" He laughed.

"What? I grew up with that smell Jim, reminds me of home"

"If home is a fertilizer plant, then I pity you"

"Ha-ha! Very funny" He mocked. "How's the leg?"

"Shove it!" Kirk said with a wink.

McCoy and his family had been a close friend to Kirk's for many years, although older then Kirk, he almost had a brother like relationship with the country style doctor. Kirk even envied his way with his patients for many reasons. Not taking any sign of disrespect from anyone, even Admirals. McCoy had a certain charm about him that made everyone around him gravitate towards him. Meeting in a bar once, during one of Kirk's many bar fights, they had developed a close bond after being on opposing sides during the fight. However, it was not the bar fight that had drawn them closer, it was the time spent in a Starfleet Security brig that had drawn them closer.

Always a point of argument between the two of them, Kirk had made his move against a young woman in a bar, a young woman which happened to be McCoy's wife at the time. Spending the night in the brig, they had laughed off the incident and refused too explain to Starfleet Security who started the fight and what it was about. Eventually becoming fast friends, Kirk had even become the godfather to McCoy's daughter, Joanna. Yet, after his divorce, Jim Kirk had comforted his friend by taking him to the pleasure planet known as Risa, first visited by humans over a century ago by the NX-300 crew under command of Admiral Archer after the Romulan War came to its eventual end.

"Well, I might as well take a look at that leg while I explain this whole thing to you. Take a seat Jim!"

Limping towards a bio-bed, Kirk's exhausted body slumped onto the end of the bed as McCoy rolled up his trouser leg to reveal a large bruise on his shin. Laughing aloud like a mad man, McCoy almost lost his balance as Kirk snorted slightly at the bedside manner of the ships doctor.

"Hippocratic Oath Bones, remember?"

"I was wrong Jim; you're not an idiot… more like a blistering idiot!"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I think you mean a bruised idiot… Doctor" He said with a laugh.

"A simple bruise Jim. Nurse, hand me a dermal regenerator… too avoid further injury… Captain, you may want to consider moving the offending table"

"Ohh, I've got the perfect place for it Bones. How about that report?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Captain__'__s Log: Stardate 1424.00_

_Ahead of time, the Enterprise has reached the rendezvous coordinates; we have sent the encoded message to the Romulan ship as ordered. All we have to do is sit and wait._

The calm serenity of space was broken by the arrival of the large USS Enterprise NX-300-A exiting warp in a brilliant display of energy as she slowed from high warp to full impulse and slowly coming to a full stop at the boarder between the two vast powers of the United Federation of Planet and the Romulan Star Empire. Holding position at the boarder, the highly classified signal was sent on an encoded channel to its destination as the deadly Starship remained at Yellow Alert. Although her weapons and shields where not active, they where on standby mode as the newly promoted Lieutenant Junior Pavel A. Chekov kept his finger ever ready over the control to activate the defensive systems on the newly refit ship. With crew reaction time above 90% and all crewmembers equipped with Phaser sidearms, Chekov had lived upto the deal made with Kirk and received the first promotion of his short career.

Due to Doctor McCoy's expert treatment of his battle wounds against the offending table in his quarters, the bruise had been healed yet a slight throbbing pain echoed through his leg, something which was an obvious joke made by the Doctor, a joke Kirk had repaid on the Doctor before he left for the bridge.

Comfortably sitting in the large leather command chair, Kirk checked over the readings on his command console before him as his bridge crew gave their brief reports.

"We're holding position Captain" Reported Sulu.

"Weapons and shields are standing by Keptain!"

"Thank you Chekov, Spock?"

"Sensors are not detecting a vessel at the co-ordinates provided sir"

"Could they be cloaked?"

"Doubtless, the new sensors are advanced enough to detect a vessel under cloak, even at this distance"

"Impressive" He smiled. "I won't tell the Romulans if you don't. Uhura?"

"Nothing sir"

"Alright… keep an ear out. Let me know the instant you hear anything. I'll be in the ready room, Spock you have the bridge"

"Aye sir"

_Captain__'__s Log: Supplemental_

_We've been holding position for almost four hours, so far no sign of our Romulan escort. I fear that this could be all for nothing. I have broken radio silence and reported back to Command, they have authorised us to leave this area if our escort has not arrived in twenty hours._

Finishing off his third large cup of Klingon inspired coffee, Kirk could almost feel the caffeine rushing through his system as he sat back on the large comfortable sofa reading an old leather bound book given to him many years ago by his old Academy friend, Sean Finny. Finishing off yet another chapter of the book, he closed the book finally and placed it on a small glass top table before him as the door chime to his office rang.

"Enter!" He called out.

"How's the leg?" McCoy said as he entered.

"Fine. Anything?"

"Not yet… Uhura is still monitoring. The crew is getting a little nervous Jim"

"They're not alone, I hate being out here"

Smiling slightly, McCoy walked towards the replicator and ordered himself a drink and sat on a chair facing his captain and good friend. Smiling slightly, he picked up the old book and read the title with a slight smile.

"Heavy reading"

"Leo Tolstoy… War and Peace. I've been reading that book for five years; I'm only about half way through so far"

"Slow reader?" McCoy laughed.

"You're a funny man Bones… did I ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice. Klingon Coffee, how can you drink that swill?"

"An acquired taste"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"One of the advantages of being a thousand light-years from command. How goes the research?"

"I've gone as far as I can with the ante-virus. All that remains is a test. I hope Selana gets here soon… I could use her help with the final modifications"

"You and me both, what the hell is that you're drinking?"

"Just a good ol' fashioned cup of tea Jim, you should try it sometime, you may sleep better"

It had been several months since Kirk actually had a chance to relax, before he took command of his ship he worked at Starfleet Academy teaching Cadets advanced Starship Combat Tactics, a class that began over a century ago during the Romulan War. Based on the teaching methods of Captain Charlotte Walker, the class taught those who where considered the best Cadets and pushed them beyond the original teachings of Starfleet Academy. With a success rate of only 5% of those who started the course and most washing out of the course in the first month of training. However, those who completed the training where instantly given a position of their choice throughout the fleet as a reward and an instant promotion to Lieutenant Junior, nevertheless, with only twenty places available on the course the Academy turned down many cadets during enrolment. Many of those who joined the course had finished their forth and final year at the Academy and decided to stay on for the fifth and final year. Originally turned down for the course itself, Kirk was asked to return for the final three months of the course after the death of the course teacher, a position that he had gratefully taken. Becoming almost a legend at the Academy for his unusual tactics of the Kobayashi Maru test, he was perhaps the most logical choice to take over the lead on the training.

Originally, the Kobayashi Maru test was based on a real incident that happened over a century ago when the NX-300, under the command of Commodore Archer received a distress call from a Federation Ore freighter, they where surrounded by Romulan Vessels. Seeing no way out of the problem, Captain Archer ordered the freighter destroyed by his own weapons rather then handing over the Enterprise to a deadly enemy, an act which almost cost him his command and his career. Arguing that the freighter crew where already dead and the transmission faked by the Romulans, the destruction of the freighter was the only clear way out for his out numbered and out matched ship, an act which haunted him to his final days.

"Captain Kirk to the bridge please, Captain Kirk to the Bridge" Called Spock through the intercom.

"It never fails!" Kirk laughed. "Let's see what he wants now!"

Picking up his cup of tea, McCoy followed Kirk out of the ready room and onto the bridge as Spock stood from the centre seat as he spoke.

"Captain, sensors are detecting weapons fire coming from within the Neutral Zone"

"Can you identify the source?" Kirk said as he sat down.

"Yes sir, one of the weapon signatures is Romulan…"

"And the other?"

"I bares a similarity to Romulan, but the phase variant is off. I regret we have never seen anything like it Captain"

"Uhura, anything?"

"Yes sir. Picking up a distress signal from within the Zone sir… it's our escort sir. Their shields are failing, weapons almost depleted, they're asking for assistance sir"

"Damn it! Shields up. Full power to weapons. Sulu, set an intercept course… maximum warp"

"Captain, if we enter the zone…"

"I'm well aware of the consequences Mister Sulu; this is on my head… not yours. All hands this is the Captain, we're about to enter the Neutral Zone unescorted… our escort is taking fire and requesting assistance. Any objections to this action will be noted in the ship's log. Secure all stations… we're going in. Kirk out"

Leaping into warp, the Enterprise vanished in a halo of pure energy on a direct course towards the Romulan ship. In violation of several treaty regulations, they all knew that what happens next could be the catalyst for yet another costly war with the Romulans. Nevertheless, curing the plague that had torn the Empire apart was a worthy cause and could avert war if they succeeded.

With all weapons and shields activated, the Enterprise dropped out of warp as their Romulan escort ship came into weapons range, with her shields almost failing and her weapons almost destroyed, the large deep green starship was venting warp plasma from her two gigantic warp nacelles while the attacking ship, a huge deep black vessel fired her weapons at the crippled vessel relentlessly.

"Uhura, open a channel"

"Done"

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise to unknown ship. You are in violation of the Neutral Zone treaty signed by all major powers in this sector. Halt your attack and withdraw from the zone… or we will be forced to open fire. Respond!" He demanded.

"Captain, the Romulan's shields are at 6% and failing. She can not take anymore hits…"

"Life signs Spock?"

"Reading twelve survivors… all Romulan"

"Damn it! Chekov, have a security team report to transporter room one now. Bones…"

"On it Jim"

"Transporter room one, lock onto the survivors of the Romulan ship and beam them onboard"

"Aye sir" Called out the transporter chief.

"Captain, the Romulan's shields have collapsed…" Spock reported.

"Now chief!"

Weapons blasts slammed into the Enterprise's shields as the enemy vessel turned on the large Federation Starship. Although with earlier ships, beaming through the shields was almost impossible, the transporter chief was allowed a momentary access to the shields as a small hole was opened in the vital armour to allow the transporter beam to pass through and quickly close in under one second as the enemy ship continued its attack against the Federation Flagship. A dangerous smile rang over Kirk's face as he nodded to Chekov. Smiling to himself, the new lieutenant activated the new forward phaser-cannons as Sulu turned the ship to face the enemy vessel head on. As the large ribbon-like phasers fired at the enemy ship, the new revolving barrels activated with a deadly strike of deep red bolts of compressed phaser energy, which was designed specifically to explode upon impact of a target. The incredible force of the new weapon system could be felt throughout the ship as the vibrations continued with each powerful blast from the forward cannons. Almost breaking into laughter, Kirk leaned forward slightly as he looked at the readout on the console before him as he assessed the damage for himself.

"Now that… is a powerful weapon!" He declared to the bridge crew with a smirk on his face.

"The enemy ship is retreating sir. Orders?" Called out Chekov.

"Let them go, but keep an eye on them. They may try to regroup for another pass. Sulu, once they have gone, take us out of the zone back into Federation space. Uhura, contact the Romulan homeworld, inform them of this development and request permission to proceed to Langara unescorted"

"Aye sir" She called out. "Shall I inform Command also?"

"Of course. Also, request anything anyone has on that ship. Spock, analysis of that vessel as soon as you can. I'll be in sickbay with our passengers"

_Captain__'__s Log: Additional._

_We've beamed aboard twelve survivors from the Romulan Vessel, Doctor Selana is amongst them. We've received an encoded message from both Command and the Romulan Senate granting us access to the Langaran System; however… the Empire has dispatched three Warbirds to the system. The first world infected with the plague and the only world that was not destroyed during the Empire's cleansing efforts._

_So far, we have not seen nor heard anything from the unknown vessel which attacked the Romulan cruiser. We remain at Yellow Alert._

Upon entering the sickbay, Kirk stopped at the door for a moment as he looked around the room at the survivors from the destroyed ship. Many badly burned from plasma fires and injured from what appeared to be exploding consoles, Doctor McCoy and his medical staff attempted to help the injured while a heavy security presence stood ready at a moment's notice.

"Bones?"

"Ahh Jim good. This is Doctor Selana, the Romulan I have been working with on this cure"

"Doctor" He nodded slightly.

"Captain, a pleasure. I have heard… a lot about you"

"I can not say the same" He nodded slightly. "Who attacked you?"

"Unknown Captain. We had received clearance to enter the Zone for this mission as planned, cruising at Warp Four, we soon noticed that we where not alone. Before we knew it, they decloaked and attacked us. Their first shot crippled out engines and forced us out of warp. The Captain managed to raise our shields… but it wasn't enough. By the time we knew what hit us… it was all over"

"I see. We've contacted the Empire; they've allowed us to continue with our mission"

"Good, thank you Captain. I have been working on this for almost as long as Doctor McCoy here. Unfortunately, my research was destroyed along with the ship… years of work gone in an instant"

For a brief moment, Kirk felt a deep sense of loss for the Romulan before him. In a strange way, he felt himself attracted to the young woman before him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Doctor. Bones has made a breakthrough…"

"Bones?" She said with confusion.

"Me!" McCoy laughed. "It's an old joke Doctor"

"I see. The loss is deeper then you think Captain Kirk. My research assistant was amongst those killed during the attack. He was also my mate" She said with sadness.

"My condolences Doctor, he was an impressive man" McCoy replied slowly.

"Captain Kirk, may I ask a favour?"

"If I can" Kirk said.

"With these guards, it seems like we are prisoners on this ship"

"Sorry Doctor, the guards stay. You understand of course… Our two peoples are still in a state of cold war"

"Of course. I give you my personal assurances that my people and I will obey the restrictions placed upon us"

"Yes… you will. You will understand of course that your movements around the ship are restricted of course. I'll have the quartermaster assign quarters for you and your people. However, if you are found in restricted areas, you will all be taken too the brig and held until needed"

"Yes sir, I would do the same" She replied with a smile.

"Jim, Selana is here, now. I could use her help with the final preparations"

Slowly Kirk turned to a large bald security guard, almost twice the size of the petite Romulan woman; he nodded to him as he spoke aloud.

"Crewman… stay with her"

"Aye sir" He said forcefully.

Nodding slightly, Kirk walked towards the nearest bio-bed as he spoke with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Play nice… Cupcake!"

A deep growl came from the large man as he fired a dark look at the Starfleet Captain as he stood next a biobed containing a badly burned Romulan officer baring the rank pins of Commander.

"Nurse Chapel, what is his condition?"

"He's suffered third degree plasma burns on his hands, neck and face. The Doctor is confidant he will make a full recovery with treatment of course"

"Of course. I understand you are interested in becoming a Doctor?"

"How did you know that sir?" She said shocked.

"I read the files of several crewmembers. You have an interesting… family, Nurse"

"Yes sir, my older sister was the former first officer of this ship under Captain Pike"

"So I've read. Well Nurse, if you do wish to further your career and take the next step… let me know, I have some… pull at Starfleet Medical"

"Thank you sir. I have also heard of you Captain, in particular… your rather lengthy collection of how should I put it… '_Notches on your bed post?_'" She smiled slightly.

"All rumours Nurse…"

"Not what I hear sir" She winked slightly.

"I like this one Bones, she speaks her mind…"

"That she does!" McCoy said firmly.

"Captain Kirk, this is Lieutenant Uhura… you have an urgent call from Starfleet Command"

"Patch it through down here Uhura, I'll take it in McCoy's office"

"Aye sir. Bridge out!" She called out over the intercom.

Nodding to McCoy, he walked towards the large Chief Medical Officer's quarters and activated the awaiting call. Changing from the standard Starfleet Medical Logo, to the image of an old Starfleet Admiral, Kirk smiled slightly as he recognised the face instantly.

"Jim. I've just received a disturbing report from Outpost Four. The vessel which attacked you and the Romulan ship has been spotted in their vicinity"

"Isn't that a little far out Jack?" Kirk said quickly.

"The specifications match the ones sent by your communications officer"

"I see, what is the closest ship?"

"The USS Ambassador is on her way to that region now, the Lincoln and Arizona are a few days out. Once you have completed your assignment on Langara, I am ordering the Enterprise to Outpost Four to investigate…"

"Jack, we have no idea how long this assignment will take"

"I'm well aware of that Jim. I understand that you have several Romulan Officers onboard?"

"Yes sir, if we are too cure this plague… we'll need their help"

"Understood. Doctor Selana?"

"Alive sir, she's currently working with Doctor McCoy on the final preparations"

"Keep a close eye on them ol' friend. This smells like a set up…" He said quickly.

"I know, I feel it to… I'll keep you informed, Kirk out!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Dropping out of warp over the once peaceful and beautiful world, Kirk finally got a chance to see the Romulan planet of Langara for the first time. He had read the original reports of the USS Challenger crew involved in the disaster many times however, it did not do justice to what he saw on the planet below.

As Enterprise established a standard orbit above the main colony below, large craters could be clearly seen below littering the few landmasses on the mainly ocean world. Its once beautiful blue oceans had turned a dark green from over a century of pollution as thick clouds of dust and debris floated in the skies above. Shocked almost to the point of being speechless, Kirk leaned forwards in his seat as he took in the damage done to the planet below.

"My god" Cried out Sulu. "I read the reports on this world. It was almost a paradise"

"Not anymore" Kirk said. "Spock, sensor analysis?"

"Aye sir" He said with a deep breath. "The atmosphere is heavily polluted as is the ocean. Reading trace elements of the plague in the atmosphere. A small island chain near the equator has been turned into some kind of mass grave, reading millions of corpses"

The sound of the turbolift doors opening too his right, caught Kirk's attention as Doctor McCoy, Doctor Selana and the large security guard entered the bridge.

"Impressive vessel Captain, very impressive. That planet was used as a mass gravesite for the infected. The large landmass was almost pulverised by asteroids and plasma torpedoes before the call was given to stop. A large medical and research centre has been set up on that continent… just to the left of that island chain. The infected come here to die as tests will be carried out in the hopes of finding a cure" Selana said slowly.

"Spinalonga!" Kirk said slowly.

"Captain?" Spock replied slowly.

"Earth history Mister Spock… Spinalonga was a Leper Colony set up on Earth, Crete actually… it eventually closed in the mid 20th century"

"Actually Captain Kirk, if I understand you correctly, that is not far from wrong. Langara is a world for the dead and dying… it is manned by automation. Once a month, drone ships bring those who are infected here to live out their remaining lives in isolation. At one time, it was manned by slaves from captured worlds and prisoners of the Empire, after fifteen years, even that was found to be… cruel. Here, a patient's life span is no greater then one Earth year"

"Disturbing" Uhura said quickly.

"Very" Selana replied. "Before I was born, my father was sent here to die. Once the first symptoms of the plague were discovered, he was removed from his family and placed in isolation. The plague does not become terminal until stage three"

"Jim, we think we have the cure. Doctor Selana will remain onboard… I will go down and administer the first test on a volunteer" McCoy replied.

"Is that safe Bones?"

"For some reason, the plague is not effective against red-blooded species. We don't know why…"

"Believe me Captain Kirk, that was the first thing we looked into" Selana said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll wear a Haz-Mat suit…"

"Full quarantine procedures Bones, we can't risk this ship being infected" Kirk said quickly.

"Understood. With your permission Captain. I can be ready to beam down to the surface in one hour"

"Of course. Doctor Selana, you will monitor his progress from the Med-Lab… Spock, you will assist"

"Aye sir" Spock said slowly.

"As you wish Captain Kirk"

Quickly leaving the bridge, McCoy took one last look around. Deep down he had the nagging feeling that he would not be allowed to return too the ship and it would be the last time he saw his old friend Jim Kirk, a feeling that was echoed in the young Captain's eyes. With the large security guard ever the Doctor's side, Spock joined the three in the turbolift as they disappeared behind the closing doors

After dressing the blue medical Haz-Mat suit, McCoy picked up a large medical case containing the equipment he would need for the mission ahead. Although it was standard procedure for a Security team to escort him, a transporter lock would be kept on the doctor at all times and an order given to beam him into quarantine at any time or any sign of struggle.

Arriving in the transporter room, McCoy took a deep breath as he looked at what had become his old personal demon, the ship's transporter platform. Placing aside his personal fears, he stepped onto the large platform as Selana handed him the final component of his suit, the small perfectly fitting helmet which had been tailor made the Doctor.

"Be careful down there Doctor, the inmates are not used to visitors…"

"Inmates?" Spock replied. "It sounds like a prison Doctor"

"In many ways Commander Spock, it is. Patients in phase three or higher can become… restless" She said slowly.

"She means dangerous Spock. It takes four years from exposure to death… can you imagine having an incurable illness for that long, not knowing if anyone will find a cure and in your last year… you will be taken away from your home and loved ones to die!"

"Perhaps a security team should accompany you Doctor, or at least take a phaser"

"No weapons are allowed on the surface Commander…" Selana said with urgency.

"Besides Spock, a security team will slow me down" McCoy smiled slightly.

"As you wish. A security team is standing by in transporter room two. The captain has ordered medical shuttle one on stand by, it will have a full escort of M.A. ready at your command"

"It won't be needed, but thank you anyway. Well I should be going; I have at least four hours of light down there… I should get going" He said slowly.

"Good luck Doctor… Bones!" Selana smiled slightly.

"Too us all!"

Pulling on his helmet, he gave the order to transport before he disappeared off the transporter platform.

_Medical Log… I think I am doing this right._

_Doctor Selana recording for Doctor McCoy._

_The good doctor has beamed down to the surface of the infected world. I have been ordered by Captain Kirk to monitor his progress from the medical lab onboard the Starfleet ship Enterprise. She is an impressive ship with an impressive crew. I have heard stories about Captain Kirk, many from McCoy… I can say that many of them appear to be true._

_Ohh, yes of course… Federation Stardate 1424.01._

_In the 23__rd__ Century, earth calendar._

Materialising on the world below the Enterprise, McCoy stood for a moment in shock at the rubble, debris and decomposing bodies scattered around his location. Many building had fallen over the years, most from the attack upon the world and the rest of them appeared to have been simply collapsed from years of being abandoned. The green blood of the Romulan species lined the streets and footpaths of this abandoned world as he slowly made his way towards the only structure within view that appeared to be standing. A large metallic hull of a Romulan medical ship appeared to be placed outside the main city. Stepping over the bones and decomposing corpses of those who died here McCoy could only imagine the smell that drifted over the place as the dark spectre of death hung over this city as if waiting for its next soul to capture. Although very little was know about the Romulan people and their ways of dealing with death, he was almost sick too his stomach by what he saw with his own eyes.

Onboard the Enterprise, a helmet mounted camera transmitted what he saw back to the ship as Spock, Selana, the security officer and Captain Kirk watched on a large screen before them.

"Enterprise, are you seeing this?" McCoy said quickly.

"Confirmed Bones" Kirk replied.

"I did not know it was this bad. Are you okay Doctor? Your heart rate is dangerously high" Selana said with concern.

"I'm fine… glad I can't smell anything"

"Bones, we can beam you back if you want"

"I'm fine Jim. Let's get this over with so can return to the ship and soak in a bath for a week"

"Understood" Kirk replied.

Slowly and carefully, McCoy finally reached the large structure that was once a medical ship.

"Okay, now Doctor… do you remember the access code to enter?"

"Entering it now… I've got access" He sighed.

"Now, deactivate the security net… second panel down. Code… 1-5-3-2-6-7-4 Dash… Alpha, Tango, 6-5-7"

"…6-5-7. Got it!"

"Secondary Code… Beta, 2-2... Delta, Charlie, Sigma 6"

"Got it. The green light. Is it safe to enter?"

"Not yet" Selana replied.

"Heavy security" Kirk laughed.

"Funny Jim. Why don't you come down here and help…"

"Sorry Bones, busy"

"Ha-ha! How's the leg?"

"Ohh shut up!" He smiled.

"Leonard, remove the panel below…"

"Done" He sighed. "Is this going to take long?"

"Almost done… do you see those three coloured controls?"

"Right in front of me"

"Press them in this order… Blue, Blue, Blue, Red, Gold, Blue, Red, Gold and Green… you might want to step back!" She said quickly.

As he stepped back, the large doors opened as a gust of air flowed out of the opening airlock before him. Stepping inside, a blue energy beam flowed over him as Kirk stepped forwards and yelled his name.

"Relax Captain Kirk…" Selana said quickly. "Decontamination beam, he's fine"

"It actually tickles slightly" McCoy laughed.

"You could've warned me" Kirk laughed.

"Didn't have time. I'm in… inner door opening… proceeding inside"

Taking a deep breath, Kirk stepped back as Spock and Selana stepped closer to the consoles before them whilst McCoy slowly entered the ship and continued his report.

"I've got bodies here, two… no three. Evidence of weapons fire"

"The ship was once taken over by the infected during a voyage here, it crashed on the surface. The lower levels are crushed, the Empire decided to use it… rather then destroy it. Several ships where sent to upgrade the vessel for the purpose of finding a cure for the plague. Those whom upgraded the ship where not allowed too return too the Empire"

"How is it maintained?" Spock said quickly.

"The ship has been modified with a… prototype self repair system. Holographic emitters, transporter systems and replicator systems are utilized to create what ever is needed. If and when someone of equal knowledge is infected, they willingly transport too this world to upgrade these systems… Doctor, take the next left and third too your right. You should then enter the main section"

Carefully stepping over the remains of the dead, McCoy finally entered the main laboratory of the ship. As he entered, yet another energy beam encompassed him as he laughed slightly at the sensation he was feeling before he reported back to the ship.

"I don't understand!…" Selana said with confusion.

"What?" Kirk barked.

"Those systems… they look new!"

"When was the last transport containing someone who could upgrade this system?" McCoy said quickly.

"Two years ago, Professor Zelenka!" She replied.

"Selana, this looks like it was installed last week"

"Doctor McCoy, please move too your left and take a closer look at the computer display" Spock replied calmly.

"Yes Geppetto"

Smiling slightly at the Doctor's sense of humour, Spock leaned closer to the computer console as he spoke.

"Doctor Selana, is that Romulan Technology?"

"No!" She growled. "Leonard, please scan it and transmit the results back"

"On it!"

As the information slowly crept into the Enterprise Computer, Selana and Spock moved to a console too the left as Selana slammed her fist down onto the glass console.

"That is Reman DNA!" She yelled.

"Reman?" Kirk replied.

"Now it makes sense…" She growled.

"Doctor, try to imagine that I have no idea what you're talking about" Kirk grunted.

"Alright, the short version. A few years ago, we found that 20% of the Remans are immune to the virus. We have used them a lot too maintain the Empire… many worlds attempted to break away, some actually succeeded for a short time. Since then, a radical faction of the Reman people had attempted to take over the Empire… the reason we where away for so long…"

"Did you not attempt too ascertain why they are… immune?" Spock said.

"Yes, we have no idea. We call them, _The Untouchables_. They are a sub-bread of the Reman people, a genetic throwback… not even the Remans will go near them, they consider them to be bottom feeders, to use a human word. They live in the depths of the Remus far away from the rest, they feed on the scraps of food allowed to them by the rest, even the slaves use them as slaves…"

"Then how did they amass such technology to adapt this vessel?"

"I do not know Commander Spock. Captain Kirk, they are a very dangerous breed, you should bring Doctor McCoy back immediately" She said with concern.

"Now hold the horses little lady…" McCoy protested. "… I have a job to do"

"Bones, I'd feel more comfortable if those ships where buzzing over head"

"Captain Kirk, if these… Remans… are on that planet, a shuttle craft would alert them of Leonard's location…"

"She is correct Captain. Doctor McCoy, can you ascertain how long it has been since that console was last activated?"

"Damn it Spock! I'm a Doctor not an Engineer" McCoy protested.

"Bones, hang tight… I'm sending down the cavalry. Transporter room two, this is the Captain Beam down the second team ASAP!" Kirk called out.

"Aye sir" Replied Scotty.

"No arguments Bones, better get back to work. Looks like you're on the clock now"

_Captain__'__s Log: Supplemental._

_McCoy has been on the surface for two hours, he has made contact with those infected with the plague. I am happy too report that Professor Zelenka is amongst those he has met._

_It appears that he has made a breakthrough in treating the plague, although he has only slowed its progress, it is a breakthrough nonetheless._

_We now have eleven Romulan ships looming above us and the unknown ship has been spotted in several separate locations… What the hell is going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Six Years Earlier…_

Shifting back and forwards between the hand written notes of his father and the small computer display before him, Leonard McCoy examined the data closely once again. It was safe to say that he had taken up his father's cause of finding a cure for the plague which had destroyed his father's life. Divorced twice due too his almost addiction towards finding a cure for the plague of which he held himself responsible, David McCoy died years earlier without finding the cure. Sworn towards his father's cause, his son, Leonard McCoy had followed in his father's footsteps in the hopes of finally defeating what had become a family nemesis and a green blood stain on the family crest.

With his only ally in the Romulan Empire recovering from a personal loss and their transmissions monitored closely by Starfleet Security, McCoy had been all but abandoned by his family and closest friends with the acceptation of one young and brash Starfleet Lieutenant Commander named James Tiberius Kirk. Considered by many to be the future of Starfleet and a prodigy in his own right, Kirk had often annoyed McCoy with his relentless practical jokes and constant womanising, something that McCoy himself had found an irritating attitude about his younger friend.

He remembered, with fond memory a time during a layover at a Starbase where he was serving. For over two weeks, McCoy had been enveloped by his research on a similar case too the Langaran Plague when Kirk entered and drew him away from his research. During his short stay at the Starbase, Kirk had convinced the owner of a large bar that it was McCoy's wedding in three weeks and organised a Stag-Party in his honour. Although McCoy had worked at the Starbase for two years and had not mentioned anything about even dating, Kirk had somehow convinced the owner it was true and a full Stag-party was created in his honour complete with Orion female dancers, strippers and an old Jazz band.

It had almost appeared as if Kirk was convinced that he needed a break from his research. However, the fake Stag-Party was not Kirk's only achievement on that night. He had somehow managed to get a two star Admiral, and commanding officer of the Starbase, to give a speech about McCoy and his imaginary wife at the Stag-Party. Two days later, McCoy could only remember rolling out of bed and declaring too the command staff of Starbase Deep-Space Three, that the wedding was cancelled, much too his own embarrassment. Nonetheless, McCoy was granted a two week leave from operational duty to recover from his imaginary loss a leave which he gratefully took on the planet Risa. Two weeks later, McCoy was once again contacted by the two-star Admiral and informed of the death of his former fiancée and much to his own surprise, he was once again granted a two week leave along with an old friend named James Kirk.

Curing the Langaran plague was of top priority for Starfleet Command and the galaxy itself, rumours of the quarantine being broken by several ships once again had placed a huge pressure on McCoy as the plague had once again spread throughout the Romulan Empire almost as if it had been modified for some terrible reason unknown to Starfleet Medical. Deep in study his entire life and using his father's original notes on the plague, McCoy had become the Federation's foremost expert on the Langaran plague. However, with each breakthrough it had appeared as if the plague itself had mutated with each attempt at finding a cure, due to the illegal use of genetically modified embryos stolen from Cold Station Twelve by the crew of the USS North-Gate.

Many rumours and conspiracy theories had surfaced around the Federation worlds as to the true reason behind the attack itself, some claim that a rogue department within the Federation itself had authorised the attack. A clandestine agency working outside of Federation law for the good of the Federation, considered as rumour and legend and dismissed as quickly, this hidden agency is believed to have agents all over the Federation, its allies and enemies. Nonetheless, no proof of this agency has even been found by Starfleet Security, or it was simply covered up. Yet other more outlandish theories claim it was the result of interference from the future in an attempt to destroy the Romulan Empire before they could pose a real threat to the Federation itself, something of which McCoy had found an entertaining prospect, however it would explain the complexity of the basic plague which was originally delivered to the unsuspecting Romulan world.

Shaking off his thoughts, McCoy once again returned too his work as he attempted yet another way of curing this plague.

"Computer…" He sighed. "Reset. Let's try something different for a change…"

Checking the original hand written notes of his father, McCoy took a sip of the coffee at his side as his research many had simply given up on.

"… Scan the base-pairs of the DNA strand… designated Theta Forty-Five…"

"Scanning" The computer reported.

"Any change?"

"Confirmed, detecting a 0.1% change"

"Well, it's a start" He sighed. "Continue monitoring for changes…"

"Command Acknowledged"

"Let's try a low level plasma charge… wait! What is that?" He said as he looked at the computer screen before him.

"Mutation in sequence Gamma Twelve. Warning, contamination of sample. Emergency procedures in effect…"

"_STOP!_" He yelled. "Monitor that change. I think that's it!" He declared.

"Warning, airborne pathogen detected. Evacuate the area"

Slamming his fist on the desk before him, McCoy quickly grabbed the hand written notebooks written by his father and left the laboratory quickly as a sterilisation beam began to encompass the room. As the door closed behind him, a forcefeild sealed off the room as a he yelled too the roof with frustration while three large security officers ran towards him.

"Doctor? Are you all right?"

"No damn it! I was so close" He declared with anger.

From the distance, a voice called out to him almost in panic forcing the angered Doctor too turn quickly on his heels.

"Bones, are you okay. What the hell happened?"

"Jim?" He said with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The Farragut had stopped by for a resupply. What happened?"

"That damned quarantine system is too sensitive. I just had a chance to grab my father's journals before it activated. Years of research wiped out in an instant"

"At least you're okay" He said as he stopped before him.

"I bet even my coffee has been sterilised by now"

"Did you back up your files like I told you?" He smiled slightly.

"Of course, I'm not a complete idiot you know. But my samples are almost exhausted. Jim… we need more of the plague"

"Lucky for you, we where in the area. The Farragut is towing a plague ship behind it, it was supposed to be a stop off before we reached the safe zone!"

"A plague ship?" McCoy smiled slightly.

"Yes. Eighteen infected, Doctor Marcus has them isolated on the ship, we have a few Vulcan officers onboard"

"I need a fresh sample Jim…"

"I'll see what I can do"

Reaching onto his belt line, the young Lieutenant Commander took hold of his communicator and flipped it open as he spoke.

"Kirk too Farragut, Put me through to Doctor Marcus right away"

"One moment sir. Go ahead Commander"

"Carol, I'm with Bones. He needs a fresh sample… can you spare any?"

"Affirmative Commander, Lieutenant Ford has reported we've lost another one. I was about too perform an autopsy on the body. It appears as if the plague has mutated once more" She reported quickly.

"Doctor Marcus, Leonard McCoy. Beam the corpse down too autopsy, I'll perform it down here… you're welcome to assist"

"Understood, I'll transfer the body in one hour… after a full quarantine is in effect"

"No! Don't touch the body in anyway. I need the body intact"

"Doctor, the victim is not Romulan…"

"What?" He said in shock.

"From the records we've downloaded from the ship, we believe it is Cardassian. The plague has jumped species… We could be looking at a galactic pandemic"

"Understood, beam the untouched body here… I'll alert the Admiral. McCoy out!" He growled.

"It's jumped Species?" A security guard said in shock.

"Relax Cup-Cake!" Kirk laughed. "I'm sure bones knows what he's doing"

"If you where not a superior officer…" The large man growled.

"Take it easy, it's just a joke!" He said as he slapped his shoulder playfully.

After an intensive autopsy of the suspected Cardassian corpse, McCoy walked out of the hermetically sealed room along with the Doctor from the USS Farragut. Changing back into his usual medical scrubs, McCoy slumped exhaustedly in a chair next too Kirk, as Kirk handed him a cup of much needed Coffee.

"What the hell is this?" He said as he took a sip"

"A… special blend Bones. I picked it up awhile back. A kick in the ass ain't it?" He laughed.

"And then some, spicy!" He sighed.

"Anything?"

"The initial prognosis was accurate, it is the Langaran Plague… it appears as if the pour soul was intentionally infected"

"That correlates with what I've found out. I double checked the computer on the plague ship… relax, I took full quarantine procedures, his name was Dakar, a prisoner. Apparently, his government was… worried about the plague jumping species, they have been working on retro-virus to combat the plague for military reasons…"

"The Augment DNA?" McCoy sighed.

"Yes, they want the key too genetically enhanced soldiers like the Klingons did over a century ago. It was the only sample available at the time. The poor bastard was given a volatile dosage of the plague with some form of catalyst to accelerate the effects. From what I've read, a Romulan Doctor named Selana monitored his progress…"

"Selana?" He said in shock.

"You know her?"

"Something like that. She is mentioned in my father's notes. About sixty years ago, she contacted my father via… the Tholian Embassy. She had heard of his work and wanted to trade notes. I've spoken too her a few times in the past, she's brilliant"

"I see. Cavorting with the enemy Bones?" Kirk laughed.

"Go-to Hell!" McCoy replied quickly.

"Doctor McCoy, Commander Kirk… I think you should see this!" Marcus said quickly.

Holding out a medical tablet computer, the young blonde doctor walked towards the two officers with a puzzled look on her face as McCoy took the tablet computer from her.

"What the hell?" McCoy said quickly.

"What?"

"Are these readings right?"

"I've checked them twice Leonard" She replied.

"Call him Bones Carol" Kirk laughed. "What is it?"

"These reports, I've gotta get this too my lab…"

Jumping too his feet, the exhausted Doctor broke into an almost full sprint as he ran down the corridor almost knocking into the many medical staff in his way. Smiling slightly, Kirk stood and looked at Carol with a slight smile as he spoke.

"I think we should follow him"

"Is he always like that?" She smiled.

"No, sometimes… he's actually annoying!" Kirk laughed.

Following the doctor at a leisurely pace, they did not say a word too each other as they walked through the huge facility. Stopping at the door outside McCoy's Lab, Carol turned slightly as she looked at Kirk with a half smile on her face.

"So, we're not going to talk about what happened last week?"

"What's to talk about?" Kirk said quickly.

"You proposed to me Jim… or is that another of your games?"

"It wasn't a game Carol, I was serious"

"I thought that maybe…"

Before she could complete her sentence, the doors to the quarters slid open as the smiling face of the disgruntled doctor McCoy stood before them.

"Are you two coming in here, or do you want some time alone?" McCoy laughed.

"Ha-ha!" Kirk grunted. "You told him?"

"Sorry, we had a lot of time in that room. Had to talk about something… is it true you made a pass at his wife?"

"Bones!" Kirk laughed.

"Screw you, if you can't take a joke. Isn't that what you said too me?"

"Very funny! What've you got?"

Turning quickly on his heels, McCoy entered his Laboratory as Kirk and Carol entered. With a smile, McCoy sealed the doors and deactivated the sensors in the room as he walked towards a computer before him, a computer which appeared to display the logo of Starfleet Medical. Smiling slightly, McCoy turned towards his two guests as he spoke aloud.

"Doctor Selana, can you hear me?"

"Perfectly Doctor" A voice said over the speakers.

"I'm standing here with Doctor Carol Marcus and Commander Kirk from the Farragut. Tell them what you told me Selana"

"Are you sure you can trust them?" The voice replied.

"Yes" Kirk smiled.

"Very well. Five years ago, the Cardassian Government approached me about the Plague raping our worlds, they claim too have found a cure and wanted a sample for verification… We supplied them with a small amount of infected tissue for study. Two years ago, they once again approached me with an idea, they wanted too see how far the plague could progress against none Romulans, they had experimented with infecting prisoners to great effect and a possible cure could be found. However, their research was flawed…"

"How so?" Carol called out.

"I assume that was Carol Marcus? Beautiful voice miss… as I see you are"

"You can see us?" Kirk said quickly.

"No, the channels used to contact Leonard are… less then stable. I have accessed your Starfleet file. Very attractive, you also Kirk"

"You have access too our Database?" Kirk growled.

"Relax Commander Kirk, our intelligence is better then you think. And no, I was not given these files by Leonard. As I was saying before I was so… rudely interrupted… the Cardassian research had caused a fifteen percent mutation in the basic components of the plague. We believe that we are now dealing with over thirty unique variations of the plague itself"

"What?" Marcus said quickly.

"That's why we can't find a cure… each variation is so similar, they look almost identical… but they are a separate version of this plague. Doctor Selana has found a way of eradicating eight weaker variants of the plague. The rest… you get the idea!"

"Leonard is current!" Selana continued. "Commander Kirk, Doctor Marcus… if this plague continues on its current path, every green blooded species will be extinct in one century, including Vulcan. As of three days ago, those amongst my people who are not infected with this plague… are to be relocated away from Romulus in an uncharted region of space beyond the Alpha and Beta Quadrants"

"Too insure the survival of your species, I understand" Marcus replied. "What do you want us to do?"

"You must petition Starfleet Command to negotiate a peace treaty with the Romulan Empire, I will do the same from this side. To maintain the illusion that Romulus is still active, half of those who are not infected will remain on the homeworld"

"Command will not listen too us Doctor!"

"Lieutenant Commander Kirk, you must try. Contact the Starship Enterprise… Captain Christopher Pike will listen to you, I believed he once served with your father on the USS Kelvin?"

"Yes, he is a family friend" Kirk smiled slightly.

"Do what you can Kirk. The future of an entire species is riding on your next choice. Our enemies are growing in strength. Cracks from within the Empire are beginning to form amongst the un-touched. If the Empire falls… who knows, maybe even our closest allies will move in to pick at the bones of what remains… and that would be disastrous for the Empire… your Federation… and the Alpha Quadrant itself"

"Understood" Kirk said slowly.

"I have to deactivate this channel now, my signal is being traced"

"Of course. Contact at the usual time Doc!" McCoy said quickly.

"Indeed!" She replied. "Thank you Doctor. Perhaps one day, we can finally meet face to face and combat this plague. Selana out!"

"She sounds cute!" Kirk laughed.

"Jim, this is no joke. For once, put aside your attitude and do some good. You do understand what this means?"

"Yes. I'll do what I can from this end. The last I heard, the Enterprise is patrolling the Neutral Zone"

"I know, she's out of communications range for the time being. I have a… friend onboard who may be able to help. The ship's CMO is an old friend… more like a teacher actually. I'll see what I can do"

The revelation of what the Romulan Doctor had said, echoed around the room like an explosion from a Photon Torpedo, the prospect of the Plague mutating into over thirty different variants had become McCoy's worst nightmare and now the involvement of the still unknown Cardassian Union was a serious threat too his research. Finding a cure for this deadly plague had become the mantle passed down too him by his father and mentor since the day of his birth, and something he had sworn to cure on his father's deathbed many years ago. However, now he was sure of one thing. With the assistance of the brilliant and brash young Lieutenant Commander James Kirk, an end too the plague almost seemed within sight once and for all. Now all that remained was to contact Starfleet Command and convince them too start peace negotiations with the Romulan Star Empire, a sworn blood enemy of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet itself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_Chief Medical Officer's Log: Supplemental._

_With the help of the Romulan, Professor Zelenka… we have so far managed to adapt the ante-virus in the hopes of somehow curing this plague. His breakthrough is amazing… however; I question his work ethics in attempt to cure this deadly weapon unleashed here. From what I have been told, he experimented on the dying in the hopes of finding a cure. I often wander what Starfleet would I have done if the plague was unleashed on Vulcan… or Earth!_

Bracing himself against a console in the large laboratory, the ailing Romulan once again cleaned the green blood running from his mouth as he coughed painfully. With concern in his face, McCoy stood next to him as he held out a cup of cool, fresh water.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"Yes, I will… live, for now at least. My symptoms have progressed too phase four of the plague" He wheezed.

"How long has it been like this?" McCoy replied with a deep concern.

"Around six human weeks, the radiation treatment I had devised has slowed the progress down by 50%. But it is not a cure Doctor McCoy"

"It's a start…"

Slowly sipping the cool water, the Romulan sat in a chair slowly as pain tore through his body with each movement he made. Large green welts had appeared on his body, hands and face as they began to slowly weep with a hideous deep green fluid creating an overpowering smell of death. His deep green coloured eyes had turned an unusual orange colour as the whites of his eyes had also changed to a deep yellow giving the aging Romulan a hideous alien look.

With his hands shaking from the effects of the plague, he slowly lowered his cup onto the arm of the chair he was sat in as he spoke with a gravely voice.

"I have… read much of your files Doctor McCoy. Doctor Selana… had always spoken very highly of you"

Each breath appeared to be more difficult as his chest felt tighter with each passing moment. Yet, ignoring the constant pain that flowed through his body the once proud Romulan continued to assist the Human Doctor as they attempted to find a cure.

"She's an excellent Doctor… from what I hear, so are you sir"

"I was… before… the plague was launched"

"We're doing everything we can for your people. The ceasefire will hold as long as I'm working on this. I give you my word Professor; I will put an end to this!" McCoy said stubbornly.

"You sound like your father, Doctor" The old man smiled.

"You knew him?" McCoy said in shock.

"I am… proud to say yes. He was a decent an honourable man, you should be… proud"

"I am. I've dedicated my life to his cause!"

"I know. I remember him once telling me about you, you had been accepted into Medical School at his old… what did he call it, stomping grounds?"

"I have full access to his files; he never mentioned your name"

"Because he did not know I was Romulan, or he simply… did not care. I was attending a conference on the plague at your Federation's Martian Colony, I was… amongst the Vulcan delegation"

"I remember that, I was their…" McCoy smiled with fond memories.

"I know, I remember seeing you. The strange little boy wearing a Starfleet Medical gown, you're… fathers…" He said gasping for air. "… You had trouble keeping the gown on. I had to leave the area as not to show the… Vulcans I was laughing"

"That was you?" McCoy laughed. "The first time I had ever seen a Vulcan laugh"

"I remember. You reminded me of my own son. He was… here when the plague was launched" He said with sadness.

"I'm sorry"

"It is for him, and those billions that have died since… yeah!"

For the first time in his life, McCoy saw a single tear rolling down the cheek of a Romulan. Taking a moment, McCoy stepped back to his console to check on the readings as they came through from the Federation Starship high above. With perhaps three of the greatest minds in the galaxy working on the cure, now could be the time they stopped the deadly plague from sweeping across the galaxy. Several years ago, McCoy had learned from his Romulan counterpart that the Plague had jumped species and infected a Cardassian. After an autopsy of the remains, it was discovered that the unfortunate soul infected was a part of a medical experiment by the still relatively unknown Cardassian Union.

"Leonard!" A voice called out over the console speakers. "We've found something!"

"What is it Selana?"

"Theta Radiation has some effect on the base-code of the modification"

"What?" McCoy said with delight. "What kind of effect?"

"Preliminary results state that it is breaking down the virus. However, at such a high dosage, it is toxic to humanoid life"

"It's a start. If memory serves… Spock, didn't Starfleet once use Theta Radiation in decontamination units before the bio-filters where installed on transporters?"

"Yes, that is correct. Theta radiation, in small doses can be used to destroy micro-organisms, and was used aboard the NX-01, in the decontamination chamber when it was determined that a member of the crew was infected. Eventually it was replaced by the bio-filters…"

"… Of course. My father experimented with it during his early testing. Selana, how high would a dosage have to be?"

"At the recommended dosage… it would destroy the core of the plague as well as the victim…"

"Doctor, Theta Radiation is a by-product of Anti-Matter waste" Spock said slowly.

"Thank you Spock. Zelenka, we've found something… Professor?"

Slowly turning on his heels in the tight-fighting Haz-Mat suit, McCoy was stunned by what he saw before him. Transmitted back to the Enterprise, Selana looked on in shock as McCoy ran to the side of the Romulan Professor. Slumped in the chair in which he sat, a large curved blade protruding from the side of his neck as thick green blood poured from the wound.

"Ohh Shit!" McCoy said slowly in shock.

Kneeling at the side of the body, McCoy carefully closed the eyes of the Romulan as something in his left hand caught his attention. Carefully reaching out, he picked up a small piece of blood stained paper, which contained writing in Romulan.

"Selana, what does this say?"

"One word… '_Free!_'"

"He couldn't stand the pain. The pour bastard could barely breathe. McCoy to Kirk…"

"Kirk here, what is it Bones?" Kirk replied over the intercom.

"It's Zelenka, he's dead Jim!… he took his own life"

"Ahh Shit! Understood. Transmit a copy of the report… I'll send it on to one of those ships orbiting us"

"Understood"

"How goes the search?"

"Selana an Spock have found something, but… the cure could be as deadly as the plague itself"

"How so?"

"They think that Theta Radiation in high dosage could be the answer… Zelenka mentioned something about it earlier… He gave me a copy of his notes. My Romulan is a little rusty Jim, I could use it translated"

"I'll get Uhura on it right away. Transmit a copy ASAP!"

"On it…"

Reaching up to the Console before him, McCoy typed in a set of Commands into the console before the large file was sent to the Enterprise for translation. For a moment, McCoy sat in silence as he looked up at the ceiling with a deep frown on his face as he spoke too himself.

"Zel'… why didn't you wait. We're so damned close"

For a brief moment, an eerie silence filled the room as McCoy looked around. What happened next no one, not even the young Captain and his experienced crew on the Enterprise high above could have foreseen. In the distance, away from the hulk that was the Romulan ship, a large explosion tore through the crumbling remains of the city as a large shockwave ripped through the remains of the buildings and vaporised them in an instant.

High above the planet, Kirk sat in his command chair and watched the horror unfold before him. The large shockwave rippled out across the planets surface below as large fires could be seen springing into existence and burning the surface of the planet below. Jumping too his feet, Kirk looked on in both surprise and shock as the Red Alert alarm echoed around his new ship.

"What the Fu… what happened?"

"I don't know Keptain. A large explosion…"

"No shit Chekov, where the hell did it come from?"

"Scanning…"

"Captain, the lead Romulan ship is hailing us"

"Take a damned message!" Kirk yelled. "Report!"

"Some form of nuclear device has been activated… the surface has not been irradiated!"

"How is that possible?"

"Captain the Romulan ship is hailing us once again…" Uhura called out.

"Sir, their weapons have been activated"

"How many ships Chekov?"

"All of them sir. Shall I raise our shields Keptain?"

"No! Uhura, patch the lead ship through"

"Aye sir" Shall called out. "On screen now!"

"USS Enterprise… surrender and prepare to be boarded, you have no options!" Called out the Romulan Commander.

"What?" Kirk said in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Not content with launching a Bio-Weapon against the Empire, the Federation has destroyed that world"

"We didn't launch anything… we have men on the surface!"

"Your people… are now casualties of War. For this act of cowardice, the peace that existed between our two people… is over. Surrender your ship, if you attempt to raise your shields, arm weapons or leave orbit… I will destroy your ship"

"Don't do this…" Kirk said quickly. "… We didn't launch an attack against your world. Allow us to find out who did?"

"Very well. You have… one Earth Hour; I will notify Imperial Command of this… development. Be sure too understand, all of your communications will be monitored. Do not attempt any further deception… we are watching you very closely… Tamara out!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Taking a brief pause from his duties onboard the ship, Captain Kirk allowed himself a few minutes peace while his crew attempted to ascertain what had happened to the once infected world. Almost close to panic, Kirk sat back in his ready room as he held his head in his hands.

The piece and serenity of his ready room was rudely broken by the chime on his ready room door. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he sat up and took a deep breath as he called for whoever was stood on the opposite side of the door too enter.

"Captain Kirk, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Doctor Selana… what is it?"

"I want to offer my personal condolences on the death of Leonard, he was a fine Doctor, he spoke of you quiet often and with high regard"

"Thank you, he was a good friend. What have you found out?" He said taking a deep breath.

"May I enter your office sir? I wish to speak with you alone"

"Very well. Crewman, wait outside please"

"Aye sir!" Called out the large guard at her side.

Slowly stepping inside, Selana took a brief moment to look around the ready room before she turned to the young Starfleet Captain.

"I have received an encoded transmission from the Romulan High Command, they are demanding I return to Romulus…"

"I see. I will have Uhura contact…"

"I wish to stay Captain…"

"What?" Kirk laughed. "I wasn't aware that you had a sense of humour"

"It is not a joke sir. I request diplomatic asylum within the United Federation of Planets… in the hopes that I can continue the work left by David and Leonard McCoy"

"You what? Selana, do you realise what is happening out there?"

"Yes sir, I do. I have spoke with Commander Spock on the subject… he has agreed to speak with his people on my behalf, pending your approval of course"

"Spock? I knew he wanted this office…"

"Captain Kirk… James, I can be very useful to Starfleet Medical during this time. The Romulan Empire's work ethic is… less then desirable. If a cure is to be found, it will not be from the Empire… The Federation is our only hope… let me prove to your people that I can be of some use. Who else in your Federation knows the Plague better then I do?"

"No one!" He sighed.

"You'll consider my proposal?"

"Do you realise what will happen once your people find out? You'll be an outcast… isolated"

"I know Captain… I know. I have considered all of my options… this is not easy for me, my family will bare the stain of my deception for generations to come. Some, may even be punished… but a cure must be found Captain, it has to be. Please, allow me sanctuary within your Federation"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this… I'll consider it!"

"Thank you Captain Kirk" She smiled.

"What of the Romulan crew still onboard this ship?"

"Sir, I have an idea on that…" She smiled once more.

_Personal Log… delayed recording._

_A large explosion has ripped across the surface of the planet Langara, as a result… the Romulans have called for our surrender. However, they have given us one hour to attempt to figure out what happened on the planet below. With all communications to Starfleet cut off by our Romulan friends outside… we have little choice but to continue alone._

_On a personal note, the away team on the surface has been killed by the explosion… including my old friend, Leonard McCoy. Doctor Selana has decided to remain onboard the Enterprise for the moment to continue the work begun by David McCoy and his son, Leonard._

_Forty Minutes Later… (Deadline)_

Pacing up and down the bridge, Captain James T. Kirk's heart pounded in his chest after the lengthy report by the First Officer, Commander Spock. The revelation of what had happened on the surface was overshadowed by the looming threat of the ever growing Romulan Fleet surrounding his ship.

"Time?" Kirk said.

"Deadline sir. One Earth Hour as stated" Spock replied.

"Uhura, anything?"

"Nothing sir… wait, the Romulan lead ship is hailing us"

"Of course. Mister Spock, what are the odds of us surviving an attack?"

"Zero percent Captain" He said slowly.

"I see. Sulu, lay in a course to take us out of this system…"

"We're leaving?" Sulu replied in shock.

"Not yet, just stand ready. Listen up, I've got an idea… it may sound a little… strange, but follow my orders and we may survive this. Chekov… standby all weapons, target the lead ship with the new cannons… power up the Photons… All hands this is the Captain, Standby for maximum emergency speed. Scotty, I want everything you have in one full burst of speed"

"You bet your ass Captain, we'll beat those Rommie bastards, even if I have to get out and push!" Scotty called over the intercom.

"Space suit on standby Mister Scott. Uhura, open channel"

"Channel open sir"

"It has been one earth hour Captain Kirk" Tamara said quickly.

"Really? Wow, time flies when your having fun right Spock?"

"Indeed"

"Is this some form of a joke to you Kirk?" The Romulan said with anger.

"No… on the contrary… I find your arrogance amusing. Perhaps you should reassess your position… Tamara. Since you have a rather impressive fleet now targeting my ship, I feel it is fair to alert you to a little… upgrade Starfleet has made to our ships, including this one"

"What upgrade?" Tamara sighed.

"The funny thing is, the war with your people ended over a century ago, since then… Starfleet has made an impressive discovery in the self defence of a Starship. Remember this, no Federation Starship has been lost to enemy fire in over a century… Mister Chekov, activate the Corbomite Device"

Confusion ran over the face of the young Lieutenant as he turned slowly towards his Captain, seeing the look in Kirk's eyes, Chekov responded in such a way that the made the Romulan commander almost second guess his decisions.

"Keptain, are you sure of this. It would be doubtful that anyone would survive… including the Enterprise"

"We have no other choice Lieutenant. Uhura, stand by a record buoy for Starfleet Command, inform then that no Starship, Federation or other… should approach this system for the next one hundred years"

"Umm… Aye sir?" She said slowly.

"We grow annoyed at your arrogance Tamara, challenge us at your peril" He smiled darkly.

Kirk's heart was pounding in his chest, yet on the outside, he maintained his usual cool and calm exterior as he stood before the helm with his arms firmly folded before him and a dark and twisted smile on his face.

"What is this… Cobra…Mite Device?"

"Corbomite… Device. It's a rare element found on Uranus, when detonated in a controlled explosion, it destroys sub-space itself. No warp capable vessel will be allowed to enter this system due to exposure to an incredible force… any ship left behind after the explosion will find their warp drive… Neutralised… permanently. Your Warp Drive will be little then a decoration on your ship"

"If you detonate such a device, you will be crippled also" Tamara replied slowly.

"Hardly. You see Tamara… 75 years ago, we found a way to shield our ships from the effects for a while, we could simply… ride out the shockwave. Now, order your ships to back the hell off!"

"You are still out numbered Captain Kirk. We could destroy your ship before…"

"Chekov, this guy is pissing me off… on my mark… Tamara, you have sixty seconds. I grow annoyed at your arrogance. Uhura, close the channel"

"Aye sir?"

"Fascinating" Spock declared.

"Poker Mister Spock. Bluff and double bluff!"

"If you hold the winning hand" He replied.

"Sometimes, you have to play the hand given. Sulu, escape course. Use the planet for a slingshot boost out of here"

"Captain, to do so would take us dangerously close to the atmosphere, the stress on the ship would be… intense"

"On my mark Sulu. Spock, position of the enemy ships?"

"They are backing off slowly Captain"

"Sulu, wait until they are at a safe distance. Scotty, we're gonna need everything you can muster mister!"

"Full power at you're command Jimmy-Boy!"

Smiling with satisfaction, Kirk once again sat in his command chair as he looked up at the viewscreen.

"Wait for it… NOW SULU. Full Power!"

Leaping forwards at almost full power, the USS Enterprise scrapped the atmosphere of the doomed planet below, screaming through the upper atmosphere like a large fireball, the ship was eventually thrown out of the opposite side of the planet and behind the large Romulan fleet before she went into warp and disappeared towards Federation space. Spinning around on their axis quickly, six Romulan ships entered high warp as soon as possible as the screamed towards Federation space at maximum warp in pursuit of the Enterprise herself.

Almost shaking apart from stress the Enterprise tore through space as Kirk smiled slightly at the sight of the Romulan ships in pursuit, for he knew that awaiting them at the new location for Outpost Four was a space station with the most advanced weapons systems ever placed on a stationary installation, a weapons system which matched the new variants on the vessel he now commanded. Kirk was so engrossed in his work with the command console before him, he did not hear the sound of the number two turbo lift doors opening and sliding shut.

"Captain Kirk?"

Almost jumping out of his skin, Kirk turned in the direction of the voice as the Romulan defector stood before him.

"I'm very busy Selana, what is it?"

"Those ships, Warbirds am I right?" She said slowly.

"Yes… and one Battle Cruiser" Spock replied.

"Excellent. Captain Kirk, what speed are they at?"

"Warp 7.5 and slowly increasing…" Sulu replied.

"Captain Kirk, those ships have a maximum speed of Warp 8.4, the Battle Cruiser should be at maximum speed"

Smiling slightly, Kirk leaned forwards as he gave his next command.

"Scotty, we need more power. Sulu… take us to 9.5!"

"Aye sir" Sulu smiled.

Much to the shock of the Romulan Defector, the Enterprise increased speed with ease as the vibrations continued to increases steadily. From the outside of the ship, the large powerful warp nacelles began to glow bright blue as they tilted slightly outward as the nacelle struts also altered their angle to a slightly more extreme angle to increase the shape of the warp field which dragged the ship through space. On the main viewscreen, the Romulan vessels began to loose ground against the highly powerful Federation Starship as Spock looked up from his console and reported.

"Captain, they are falling behind"

A large bump could be felt through the ship as finally the vibrations stopped and the ride smoothed out, almost as if they where cruising.

"Incase you don't know Captain, that little bump you just felt was warp nine. 9.1... 9.2... 9.3... 9.4... 9.5 sir, and holding comfortably"

"Amazing" Selana called out. "We had no idea your ships where so fast"

"Well, you live and learn Doctor. Thanks for the Intel on those ships"

"Anytime sir" She replied with a smile.

"ETA Outpost four… ten minutes" Chekov smiled.

Eventually slipping out of warp over the large asteroid where Starfleet Outpost Four was located, the USS Enterprise contacted Starfleet and informed them of the situation on the Romulan planet of Langara. The destruction of the colony itself due to a large explosive devise, the declaration of war by the Romulans against Starfleet and the death of Doctor Leonard McCoy and the away team sent to help the victims of the deadly plague.

Although several scans of the surface indicated no life signs whatsoever, it was also noted in the ship's log that not even bio-matter existed on the surface. Even the hundreds of thousands of patents sent to the planet to die had been vaporised by the deadly explosion and subsequent shockwave that tore through the planet surface.

For two months, the USS Enterprise NX-300-A remained the vicinity of the Neutral Zone, patrolling the area under the ever present threat of a new Romulan War. Although several skirmishes between Starfleet and Romulan ships had been recorded, no official declaration of war had been delivered to Starfleet Command and after two months the Romulans once again disappeared back into their territory almost as if they where testing the Federation for weaknesses, something which made Starfleet Command very nervous as they ordered a large fleet of vessels to patrol the Neutral Zone.

As for the unknown ship which attacked the Romulan vessel sent to escort the Enterprise. It was spotted in different locations over the next two months also as if it was testing Starfleet and its detection grid as well as the Romulan Empire.

Under the Command of James T. Kirk, the USS Enterprise returned home to Earth after three months of patrols, given the official seal of approval for his first command, James T. Kirk took on his first Five Year Mission as Commander of the Enterprise. However, before the ship was launched, he delivered a eulogy for Doctor McCoy at the Jonathon Archer Memorial Gardens at Starfleet Command. Two days later a coffin containing Leonard McCoy's duty uniform was buried in his hometown next to the graves of his mother and father, the service was attended by his ex-wife, daughter, his family, friends and the Enterprise crew along with Doctor Selana of Romulus before she was taken into custody by Starfleet Security.

_Two Years Later…_

_Captain's Log: 2624.01._

_We've been on full patrol for the past eight months now, we're exhausted. Yet, for some reason… we have been called back home for reasons as of yet unknown. Admiral Pike… well not say, only that it is of top priority and we must push our almost exhausted engines and crew past their limits… we're now eighteen hours from the Sol-System…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Gracefully and after a 27 months patrol of the Neutral Zone, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A peacefully slipped into stationary orbit above Starfleet Command. Although the hour was late down at Starfleet Command, Kirk had been ordered to report to Admiral Pike's office the instant Enterprise reached Earth. For a brief moment, Kirk looked down upon his home planet from orbit as he had done many times with many different planets, each time he almost felt like a god looking down upon its creation but none more so then looking down upon Earth from high orbit.

Commanding the largest and perhaps most powerful ship in the fleet had earned him a large amount of respect amongst his peers, nevertheless, commanding the Federation Flagship and pride of the Starfleet itself was perhaps his most proud moment. None more so then informing his father of his new assignment when he was first promoted to Captain of the Enterprise.

In the past two years since he took command of the ship, Starfleet had gone through many changes. However, none more so visible then the change in duty uniforms for all crew. Dating back since the mid 22nd Century, the old style uniforms had been retired and replaced with a new three piece uniform, rather then the old style jumpsuit making it more comfortable for the wearer of the new clothing.

Although many versions of the Starfleet uniforms of the past utilised different versions of a single uniform for male, female and transgender species, the new uniform utilised a single design. Black boots and trousers worn be all genders for duty uniforms while dress uniforms where different design. A short or long sleeve black t-shirt is now worn with an embroidered light grey standard Starfleet arrow-head logo with the standard star emblem at the centre denoting all stations on the ship by a single point of the five sided star, Medical, Sciences, Engineering and Security with a larger point at the top to represent the Command sections of Starfleet. Behind the arrow-head emblem displayed a large, thin hollow circle to symbolise the unity of the Federation.

Worn on top of the black shirt of the wearer's preference, a waist length collarless jacket was now standard baring one of three colours to denote department of the ship, gold for command, blue for medical and sciences and red for engineering and security with a thin black stripe running across the jacket below the shoulders and above the heart of the wearer. on the left breast had been placed a metallic Starfleet symbol in silver as on the right breast, the standard Starfleet rank pins dating back to the old NX era uniforms, on the cuff of each sleeve was a similar black stripe to the one running across the upper chest, mirrored by a similar stripe running across the black undershirt which displayed the colour of the jacket. Now firmly assimilated into Starfleet Security, the MACO division displayed a separate rank pin to separate their rank from Starfleet a rank pin structure that dated back centuries.

Materialising at Starfleet Command for the first time in months, James Kirk entered the large building of the Admiralty and made his way towards the office of his predecessor, Admiral Christopher Pike. as he entered the large office overlooking the large parade grounds of Starfleet Command, Admiral Pike was sat at his desk arguing with who appeared to be another Admiral. from the corner of his eye, he saw Kirk enter as he waved him over while he continued his lengthy argument.

"… Like I said sir, I don't give a damn. The Bajoran system is the most distant outpost in the Federation. A large Space-dock type structure _IS_ needed out that way"

"I know that Chris, the Bajoran council is worried that such a large structure will interfere with the delicate balance of that planet" Called the voice on screen.

"Alright, I understand that. Due to the distance from the nearest outpost and that all equipment will have to be constructed before it is sent… best estimates say that the Spacedock will take over fifty years to complete, not the original estimate of twenty years…"

"I have gone over this with the council Chris… the Bajoran council has agreed to host the Spacedock structure near the Denorios Belt, a region of space near the Homeworld. For the moment, at least… we have begun moving one of the K-Class Space stations towards the Bajoran system to serve as a temporary command post in that sector…"

"A K Class? sir…" Pike protested.

"The choice has been made Admiral Pike. Doherty out!"

Cursing to himself, Pike looked up at Kirk as he sat in one of the chairs facing the Admiral's desk as Pike smiled slightly.

"Sorry you had to hear that Jim"

"I heard nothing Chris… why have I been recalled?" Kirk said abruptly.

"I miss my ship!" Pike laughed. "I see you're having trouble with some of your crew?"

"Not some, just one…" Kirk growled slightly.

"Commander Spock. I've read your reports"

"He continuously criticises my orders at ever turn, he is insubordinate… often late for duty…"

"That's not the Spock I know Jim, he's a damned fine officer" Pike said with shock.

"I know, I don't know of anyone who can do his job better… but, I may have to transfer him off the Enterprise unless he shapes up"

"It would be a loss to you Jim. I've known him for years… The Spock I know…"

"He's not the average Vulcan Chris. He's started experimenting with emotions more and more… and not all for the better. He's an asshole Chris, but that's not why you recalled the Enterprise, why am I here?"

"First, you should watch this!"

Pointing to a computer console at his left, Pike activated the system as a video file slowly appeared. a dirty, long haired, long bearded man appeared on the screen before them as Kirk looked on in shock. Firing a quick look at Pike, he looked back in shock as the video file activated and a gravely voice crackled over the speakers.

"My name is Leonard McCoy, I was once the Chief Medical Officer onboard the USS Enterprise under James Kirk. Two years ago, I was abducted from the planet Langara… since then I have been working on Romulus to find a cure for the Langaran Plague under the close supervision of the Romulans…"

Looking back in shock at the Admiral, Kirk's face drained of blood as he stood and walked towards the screen before he looked back at Pike.

"Bones?" He said slowly.

"Voice print and facial recognition confirms it. it is Doctor McCoy"

"How the hell…"

"Keep watching Jim!" Pike sighed.

"The explosion on Langara was a deception to draw the Federation into a full out war with the Romulans, they wanted to die on their feet, rather then suffer an agonising death. The reason I was take, the Romulan Praetor himself had been infected with the plague and I was… told to treat him, at the time of this recording, he had little then six months left to live… I fear that once he is dead, they will have no further use for me and I will be killed. I have managed to transmit this signal covertly, however I have no idea how long it will take before anyone will see this. The Romulans told that the Enterprise was destroyed after I was taken, destroyed with all hands… for the record, if Starfleet receives this message, I do not hold James Kirk or the Enterprise crew responsible for my capture, I hope you won't either… if this is my final message to Starfleet, please inform my family… well, you get the idea. Doctor Leonard McCoy… Starfleet rank Captain. Out!"

As the screen went blank, Kirk slowly turned to Pike with a look of deep shock on his face as Pike spoke slowly.

"That message was picked up by a Yaridian transport ship, it took them four months to decode the message and transmit it too Starfleet Command, we called you home as soon as we got the message"

"McCoy is alive?" He said slowly.

"We have deep cover operatives on Romulus… they are looking into it as we speak. Jim, I can't order you to do this!"

"I know, I'm going after him" Kirk smiled darkly.

"I thought you would. but you have to understand one thing Jim… this is off the books, Starfleet can not sanction this mission. if it goes sour, we'll disavow all knowledge of this and list you as a rogue officer"

"I understand Chris. I could really use Enterprise on this"

"She's your ship Jim"

"What about the Treaty of Algeron? if Enterprise is spotted in the Neutral Zone…" Kirk trailed off.

"We have a way around that. in the original treaty, all Empires currently _NOT_ Operating a cloaking device on half of their fleet will be banned from operating one… when the treaty was signed, both the Klingon and Romulan Empire signed saying they possessed such technology… so did the Federation!" Pike smiled.

"What?" Kirk laughed. "We don't have that system"

"Actually, we do. they just had yet to be installed…" Pike winked. "As we speak, a team of technicians are installing a second generation… Starfleet Cloak onboard the Enterprise. You will operate a skeleton crew, your most trusted officers and crewmen… and another!"

Smiling slightly, Pike pressed a control on his panel before him as the doors to his office slide open. Kirk's head wiped around quickly as his jaw dropped slightly as he saw whom had entered the large office.

"I believe you've already met?"

"Selana?" Kirk smiled slightly.

"Hello Captain Kirk, it has been a long time" She replied with a slight smile.

"Doctor Selana has agreed to help you locate and rescue Doctor McCoy from her former home planet" Pike said slowly.

"You do realise that once you are identified, you'll be arrested and possibly killed as a traitor?" Kirk said slowly.

"I do sir. But I owe it to Leonard to help bring him home. Captain Kirk, I have sworn my allegiance too the Federation. I will also follow your orders"

"Chris, are you absolutely sure of this?"

"Jim, she knows the planet and it's people" Pike said.

"She used to _BE_ one of them!"

"Captain Kirk… I will offer you any assistance you ask for. if you do not require my assistance, I will simply hire a ship and head to Romulus myself. it would save a lot of time and money if I joined your crew, it is the Logical choice!" She smiled.

"You sound like a damned Vulcan miss" Kirk frowned.

"Thank you sir, I have spent a lot of time with my Vulcan brethren"

"Chris?" Kirk moaned.

"You could use the help Jim…"

"Besides, I still have a few… contacts back on Romulus that could help. And when you find McCoy, you could use my help"

"Like I said Jim, I'm not going to order you to do this…"

Back onboard the Flagship of the Federation, Kirk had called an emergency meeting of the command staff in his private quarters. As they all gathered in the large personal space of the Captain, rumours had begun to circulate around the gathered command staff as to the nature of the meeting, several officers had seen the Romulan Doctor, Selana board the ship alongside the Captain and rumours had begun to circulate at warp speed.

As they had had all gathered, Kirk stood in the centre of the room as he looked around at each of them in turn and nodded slightly before he spoke.

"Listen up people, I know we've been through a lot of shit this last two years ranging from Harry Mudd and his… women to Khan and his Augments… this is different, what you're about to see is classified beyond top secret… if you do not wish to be here, you may leave now"

"Keptain, I believe I speak for everyone here when I say… we stay"

"Thank you Chekov. Everyone agree?"

As if in unison, they all agreed to hear to what Kirk had to say, all but the half Vulcan officer whom remained silent as he leaned against a wall with his arms folded and the ever stoic look on his face. Nodding slightly, Kirk called out to the computer to play the recording he had brought with him from the Admiral's office. Gasps of shock came from the crew as the recording played out before them. as the short video file ended, Security Chief Chekov looked up at the captain as he spoke with shock in his voice.

"Keptain, that is Doctor McCoy?"

"Confirmed Lieutenant, that message was received by Starfleet a week ago from a Yaridian ship…"

"So what do they want us to do about it?" Sulu said quickly.

"On the record? nothing. Off the record, I'm going after him"

"Captain, that will be in violation of the treaty of…"

"I know that Uhura" Kirk said quickly. "But I owe it too Bones to bring him back… alive. anyone who wishes to remain behind, leave now"

"I'm with you Keptain!" Chekov smiled.

"Me too!" Replied Sulu.

"Aye, why not!"

"Thank you Scotty" Kirk smiled. "Uhura?"

"Count me in sir"

"Doctor Welsh?" Kirk smiled.

"Of course!"

Chief Medical Officer Jonathon Welsh, the replacement sent too Enterprise two years ago had firmly established himself as a vital part of the Command Staff since his first arrival on the ship. Straight out of Medical School, his surgery methods where almost as alien as the legendary Doctor Phlox almost a century ago however, he had become a close friend of many of the crew during his time serving on the flagship of the Federation.

"Alright. Doctor Selana will be joining us on this mission, she will hand each of you your personal assignments during this… little job"

"Thank you Captain Kirk…" She smiled.

"Keptain, a Romulan?"

"I have sworn an oath too Starfleet and the Federation Lieutenant Chekov, plus I have a few friends on Romulus that will help. Doctor Walsh, once we are ready to beam down to Romulus, you will prepare surgery for the Captain…"

"Surgery?" Walsh replied.

"He is too appear as Romulan"

"Of course!" Walsh nodded.

"I will be joining you also Keptain" Chekov volunteered.

"Count me in!" Sulu smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kirk smiled. "Thank you, all of you. the fewer people on the surface the better. I'll beam down with Selana… Chekov you'll standby ready… just incase"

Remaining silent throughout the audacious plan, Spock did not move from his spot nor make any inclination that he was in agreement with the mission at hand, much to Kirk's annoyance. With the remainder of the senior staff given their own personal assignments and the knowledge of the cloak made public to the command staff, Kirk dismissed them. However, as they exited Kirk's quarters Spock walked towards his captain as Kirk frowned deeply.

"You missed your chance, you could have slapped me down…"

"Captain, I do not feel this should be mentioned before the senior staff"

"Your objections, although silent… have been noted, _First Officer!_" Kirk grunted.

"You misunderstand my silence. As a citizen of the Federation, Doctor McCoy should be returned home…"

"What?" Kirk laughed.

"Captain Kirk, I offer my assistance in this matter. With your approval, I would like permission too beam down to Romulus along with yourself and Doctor Selana"

"No!" Kirk smiled.

"Captain… you may need me" Spock protested.

"Spock, I know we have not seen eye to eye since I took over here. As a matter of fact, you have made it public knowledge that you are dissatisfied with my appointment as Commanding Officer of this ship and done everything in your power too undermine me at every turn…"

"Captain, I do not wish too…"

"Let me finish. Selana has some… friends on the surface… if we are detected or captured, you will assume command of the Enterprise and take the ship back too Starfleet… You will report that the crew acted on my orders and my orders only" Kirk said slowly.

"Captain, this will undoubtedly end your career in Starfleet" Spock replied.

"If I am captured, I'll be dead. I'm relying on you to get this crew home safely Spock. I know we still have a lot to work out still… please Spock, have I ever let you down?" He smiled.

"Setlec Three, Corucant… even on Mars…"

"Extenuating circumstances Spock. Put aside our differences just this once…" Kirk smiled.

"As you wish. I feel you should know, I was offered command of the USS T'Pol, her Captain is due for retirement… I am still considering my options"

With a slight smile on his face, Kirk nodded slightly as he spoke.

"You'll make a fine Captain Mister Spock. Do me a favour, when you First Officer tells you… the away mission is to risky… ignore him!"

"It is regulation for a Starship Captain to…"

"Spock, put aside logic for the time being…. do what feels right in the moment"

"May I ask a personal question Captain Kirk?"

"Of course." Kirk nodded.

"Why was I not selected for the Captaincy of this vessel?" Spock said slowly.

"You had a lot too learn Spock… Pike thought I could teach you what he couldn't. Think about it Spock, he knew what he was doing when I promoted me ahead of you. if it makes things any easier on you, I turned down command… twice. Pike ordered me to take command, now… you're ready to take the big chair Spock" Kirk winked slightly.

"I see… to borrow from a human term, I assumed that…"

"Spock, Humans have a saying… '_If you Assume, you make an Ass of You and Me'_"

"A curious… saying" He smiled slightly.

"A smile Spock? Fascinating!" Kirk mocked. "Do me a favour, once on the bridge, be your normal self… you hate me, remember?" He laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine._

_Personal Log: Security Lockout._

_We've been at high warp for almost a week now, we're almost at the Neutral Zone… the ship is operating at under a skeleton crew and Mister Scott assures me that the new equipment is ready to use. However, he thinks the cloak may offer a surprising tactical advantage… he believes that we can get off at least twelve shots from either the Photon Torpedoes of the Phasers, after which… we'll have too decloak too recharge._

_Personal Log, Supplemental._

_Nothing new too report, Enterprise had resumed her course to the Neutral Zone… I have contacted Carol Marcus, she has left Starfleet and took up a post on some… classified program, called Genesis I think. However, I was surprised by her news, for the last few years she has tried to contact me with some news, I have a son she's called him David. Also, I have had a chance to get to know my First Officer better since our talk over Earth Orbit, Pike was right about him._

Approaching the Neutral Zone, the USS Enterprise dropped out of warp near a large asteroid and activated the cloaking shield which had been recently installed on the ship under the close eye of the Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, a brilliant yet unorthodox Scottish Engineer with an almost unnatural talent when it comes to a Starship. Originally the chief designer of the new engine, he decided to stay onboard after the first mission with James Kirk, his old friend of many years.

"Captain, we're almost at the Zone!" Called out Sulu slowly.

"Very well, Scotty… when you're ready"

"Activating the system in three seconds, two… one…"

With all unoccupied areas of the ship running on grey mode, more power was directed through the cloak as the lighting on the bridge dimmed slightly while the power hungry system activated and the huge Starfleet vessel began to disappear slowly. Nervously looking around, Pavel Chekov smiled slightly as the lighting returned to its normal level.

"Problems Pavel?"

"No Keptain… actually yes sir. It is a little strange being on a Federation ship with a cloak"

"I know what you mean. By the end of the day, it should be an old habit… for all of us"

Turning from his engineering console, Scotty smiled slightly as he reported in his usual way which almost seemed to bring a slight smile to Spock's lips.

"Captain, this wee bugger is operational sir. We're good to go"

"Very well, Sulu… plot a course for Romulus… best possible speed"

"Aye sir"

"Captain, I would recommend we stay below warp eight for the duration of this journey. If we push the engines too far… it maybe possible for the Romulans to detect us, even through the cloak"

"Understood, warp seven mister Sulu… Engage!"

"Aye sir. Warp Seven!"

The journey to Romulus was not an easy one as the large cloaked vessel avoided patrol ships and sensor networks with the assistance of the Romulan defector. Approaching the home world of one Starfleet's most notorious enemies, Kirk, Chekov along with a security team and the Romulan doctor had been ordered to sickbay for reconstructive surgery. Although she was a Romulan, Doctor Selana had requested a separate surgery to camouflage her features in the hope she would not be recognised by anyone on the surface of her former homeworld. Although Romulus was infected with the Langaran plague, recent breakthroughs by the doctor herself had allowed her to walk amongst the infected for a period of eight hours before she was in danger of being infected herself.

After the surgery, Kirk, Chekov, the security team and Doctor Selana had changed into Romulan style clothing before they entered the transporter room for the first time. Stood at the control console of the equipment, Mister Scott smiled as Kirk entered with a serious look in his eyes.

"Captain? Not sure about the ears" He smiled.

"Indeed Mister Scott…" Spock replied as he entered. "… The left appears to be a little sharper on the point"

"A slight imperfection makes it looks natural Mister Spock" Selana smiled.

"I see…" He nodded slightly. "… Several months ago, a Federation Starship encountered a crippled Romulan ship, once boarded they where able to… recover several Romulan artefacts…"

Reaching into a large bag he was carrying, Spock pulled out Romulan designed equipment and handed them too the away team as he continued.

"Romulan Tricorders and Disrupters. The Tricorder has been interfaced with the ship's systems. I assume the doctor has implanted the subcutaneous transponders?"

"Yes Spock" Kirk moaned. "Testing, one, two, one, two…"

"We hear ya Cap'n" Scotty laughed slightly.

"I hope so"

"We will monitor you from the bridge, Mister Scott, Chekov and his team will stand by here…"

"If you hear a scream, don't hesitate… beam us up. Otherwise wait for my signal. Chekov, we'll call if we need any help. Selana, shall we?" He smiled.

"Of course!"

Stepping onto the transporter platform, Kirk gave the order as Scotty activated the system and the two disappeared in a haze of transporter energy. Materialising on the surface of Romulus, Kirk looked around in shock at his surroundings. The streets where almost abandoned and seemingly left to decay as the natural plant life had begun to take a foothold on the usually clean city streets, a foul stench of death floated in the gentle and warm breeze.

"Holy shit!" Kirk said in shock.

"If I understand you correctly… your right…" Laughing with shock, Selana continued. "I used to live around here… that second building on your right, third floor up. It was beautiful… look at it now… dead"

"I'm sorry" Kirk said slowly.

"We should find Jerock, if anyone knows where McCoy is… he will"

"Can you trust him?"

"I used too. He was a part of an underground movement… they believed in the Vulcan ways"

"What?" Kirk said in shock.

"Not all of my people are… warriors Captain"

"Don't call me that here… it's Krik, remember?"

"Of course… umm… this way. I hope!"

For the next hour, they searched the crumbling remains of the city until they finally approached a small building on the outskirts of the city. Once a small family owned business it appeared to be the only building remaining which had been untouched by the rapid decay of building around them. Quickly scanning the interior of the building, Kirk placed his tricorder back inside his long black jacket before he spoke.

"One life sign… very weak"

"Let's have a look" She smiled.

"You'll want to be careful Doc, you've picked up a slight Earth accent"

"Had I? I hadn't noticed. Follow me"

Pushing the large heavy metallic door open, they slowly entered the building as Kirk followed Selana closely, yet keeping a close watchful eye on the woman before him. Being on her homeworld could cause her to change her mind about her allegiances. After all, who knows, she could be a Romulan plot to gain a spy within the Federation itself.

"This way Krik" She smiled.

Since before his career in Starfleet, Kirk had many women in his life and as Doctor Chapel once put it, '_A lot of notches on his headboard_'. However, Doctor Selana was by any standards a beautiful woman with or without the disguise. Like many humans before him, he had always held a fascination for Vulcan women, even though she was not Vulcan, the Romulan species shared a common decent even their appearance was identical with the acceptation of a few of the Romulans he had met who had a slight ridge like feature on their foreheads, a feature which was not present on Doctor Selana. Once, many years ago, Doctor McCoy had claimed it was similar to the differences between humans from the northern hemisphere and those of an oriental decent.

Entering a small room, Selana ran towards what appeared to be a form slumped over a table. Quickly, Kirk ran too her side as she checked the form for life signs.

"It is Jerock" She said quickly. "He is alive, Jerock, Jerock can you hear me?"

Slowly, Jerock moved and held up his head as old bruises could be clearly seen on his face and neck as he looked up at the two before him with confusion.

"Who, who are you?"

"A friend. What happened?" She said with concern.

"Security… I refused to move. Who are you?"

"My name is Krik… we where told you could help us find a friend"

"I am… an old man. What help could I be?"

Slowly, his eyes searched the faces of the two before him. As his eyes fell on the Romulan doctor before him a slight smile rippled across his face as he spoke with shock.

"Selana? Is that really you?"

"Who?" She said.

"You can not hide from old friend, I see you have had surgery too hide yourself. What are you doing here? If the guards find you… they will kill you"

"Hello Jerock, it has been a long time… my old friend"

"Wait! What are you doing here? I heard you where dead"

"Not quiet. I found a… new home. We need your help"

"Doc, can we talk in private?" Kirk said slowly.

Nodding slightly, Kirk motioned for her to join him in the far corner of the room. As she joined him, Kirk looked around quickly while he placed his hand on the Romulan weapon inside his jacket as he spoke.

"Isn't it a little ironic that in this whole city… we found the one person we where looking for?"

"I noticed that. Jim, like it or not… I trust him. If anyone knows where McCoy is being held… he does"

"Why? Why is he so damned important?" Kirk growled.

"McCoy's message said the Praetor had been infected… Jerock was the Praetor's private physician"

"Him?" Kirk smiled. "But why is he here?"

"If you want to know… why not ask me?" Jerock said with a smile.

"You forgot about Romulan hearing" Selana laughed.

Struggling too his feet, the old Romulan smiled as he hobbled towards them.

"The Praetor has been… infected with the Plague. Rumour has it, that the Praetor has recruited a human Doctor too cure him…"

"Do you know where he is being held?" Kirk said quickly.

"Being held? The human is not a prisoner… he is a guest of the Praetor. From what I hear, the Praetor himself has granted the human doctor his freedom in exchange for his loyalty"

"McCoy would not…" Kirk said quickly.

"I thought I recognised you…" Jerock smiled. "Very good Captain Kirk, you make a handsome Romulan"

"Who?" Kirk said quickly.

"Do not worry Captain Kirk, your secret is safe with me. Then the rumours about you must be true Selana, you found a new home within the Federation?" Jerock smiled.

"I did" She smiled slightly.

"Captain Kirk, I will assist you to recover your Doctor… I assume that is why you are here, in exchange for sanctuary within your Federation"

"What?" Kirk laughed.

"This is no joke Captain Kirk. I have the intelligence file on you, very impressive sir. I especially enjoyed reading about your handling of the Kobayashi Maru test when you where a Cadet… very Romulan thinking. Is it true that you met Jonathon Archer?"

"I did, how the hell did you know that?" Kirk said with shock.

"We have… agents everywhere. I once had access to the Praetor's own files. We shared a lot…"

"I see. I'll agree to one thing, help me find my friend and I'll help you with your… request"

"We have a deal Captain Kirk" He smiled. "Tell me, what was Archer like?"

"A good man. Shorter then I thought…"

With the Romulan patched up to the best of their abilities, they finally left the ruins of the city and made their way towards the capital of the Romulan Empire.

As night fell, they contacted what had become a growing underground resistance movement within the Romulan Empire. Since the plague had been delivered to the empire and spread out like the dark hand of the grim reaper across the many worlds of the empire, a growing resistance had sprung up which believed it was a sign from the gods of the ancients that the Romulan people had left the path they once followed. Almost a plague of biblical proportions, many of the citizens of Romulus had turned to the teaching of Surak, a Vulcan Prophet as a way to appease the wrath of the old gods in the hopes of putting an end to the deadly plague that echoed around the Empire itself.

Standing deep underground, Kirk looked around the large caverns in which he stood as shadows began to appear around him as many Romulans walked towards him slowly.

"I think… we've made contact" Kirk said with caution.

"Why are you here?" A male voice echoed through the chamber.

"I'll looking for a friend" Kirk replied.

"You will not find him here… Captain Kirk"

"I need your help, we need your help"

Slowly, a stout young Romulan entered the light, as he approached them, Kirk once again placed his hand on the weapon hidden inside his jacket as the young man walked towards his with his hand held out displaying the Vulcan salute for a brief moment.

"You will not need that weapon Captain Kirk. We are all friends here, my name is Pardek… we know why you are here Captain Kirk. It has not been easy, but we have located the one you seek. Doctor McCoy is being held in the Praetor's own laboratory…"

"Captain, that would difficult to get into… it is heavily guarded" Selana replied.

"We have people on the inside… they are awaiting our signal. If you are willing Captain Kirk, we can get you in… but you must relinquish your weapons"

"Not a chance" Kirk said loudly.

"Captain, you must trust us. Only Senate guards are permitted too carry weapons…"

"Captain, you must do as he says, if you are found carrying a weapon, you will be shot on site"

Trusting the Romulans was not something that Kirk had enjoyed, as over the years he had encountered many Romulans who have been more then interested in capturing his ship as a gift for the Empire, yet with the Enterprise cloaked in close orbit of this enemy world and an armed away team standing by he accepted the proposal of the Krocton Segment as it had become known. With the plan laid out before him and everyone in agreement of their assignments Kirk, Selana, Jerock and Pardek entered the personal residence of the Praetor himself. Declaring himself as the emissary of a small almost forgotten world on the outskirts of the Empire, Kirk and his party followed a large square jawed Romulan through the long winding corridors towards the research quarters that was dealing with the plague itself. Stating that his world held a possible cure for the plague, Kirk had somehow managed to convince the guards before him that he and his party needed to speak with the lead researcher to inform him or her of their findings.

Stopping before a large and heavily guarded door, the large Romulan turned before he spoke.

"Before you enter, you must understand that our researcher is not one for visitors, he is most… unusual. He prefers to work alone yet he is monitored at all times"

"I understand" Kirk said quickly. "We have urgent business with him"

"As you wish"

Entering his codes into a small panel, the large doors slide open before he led the group into the room, stopping at the door, the guard turned to Pardek as he spoke slowly.

"You are Pardek? The Praetor has requested your presence"

"As you wish" He said politely. "I know the way"

Turning to leave, he nodded slightly too Kirk as he left the laboratory, Kirk turned quickly as he saw a scruffy old man enter the room and grunt slightly with displeasure as he saw the guests before him.

"I said I work alone you damn pointy eared bastard!"

"You have… visitors Doctor" The guard said with displeasure.

"Visiting hours are not for another month, what have I done to disserve this?" He moaned.

"Leave us!" Selana declared to the guard.

"My orders are not to leave this… human unguarded with visitors"

"He will not harm us" She replied. "After all, he is just a human"

Nodding slightly, the guard smiled as he turned and left the room. As the doors closed behind him, Kirk walked towards his dirty old friend and placed his hand on his shoulder slightly as he whispered into his ear.

"You look like shit Bones!"

Slowly turning his head, a large smile crept over his face as he studied the face of the man stood at his side. Shaking his head slightly, Kirk winked as he continued.

"This room is monitored… we're here to bring you home old friend"

"They said you where dead!" McCoy whispered.

"No, just a slight headache… Enterprise is in orbit… she's standing by to bring you home"

"No! not yet…"

"What?" He said in disbelief.

""I'm close… Jim. Very close, I think I've found the cure"

"Bones, do you have any idea what will happen once they find us?" Kirk protested.

"Yes, I have too finish this…"

"Finish what?" Kirk said quickly.

"It's complicated"

"I'm afraid its more complicated then you think Captain Kirk" Jerock said aloud. "_GUARD!_"

With a large smile on his face, the old Romulan reached inside his robes and pulled out a large Disrupter as eight heavily armed guards entered the room with smiles on their faces.

"We knew you where coming Captain Kirk. We detected McCoy's signal… all we had to do was wait. Guard, arrest them. Check their DNA, I think you will be pleasantly surprised about who they really are"

"Jerock?" Selana said in shock.

"Sorry, but I have my orders. You where right all along Kirk… Romulans can not be trusted. I believe you will find that this lovely young woman is infact the defector… Doctor Selana… and of course Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Scan the area, you will find a Federation Starship in orbit… perhaps even the Enterprise herself"

"Aye… Senator!" Smiled a guard darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_Captain's Log: Classified Entry, Supplemental._

_First Officer Commander Spock Recording for Captain Kirk._

_It has been almost four hours since Captain Kirk and Doctor Selana beamed too the surface of Romulus. So far, we have no contact with Captain Kirk or the Doctor. Their subcutaneous transponders have been deactivated somehow, as a result Lieutenant Chekov and his team are standing by in the transporter room awaiting final orders to beam down too the surface of Romulus…_

_As a result of this, we have detected several heavily armed Romulan warships scanning the area for the Enterprise, so far we remain under the cloak. However, I fear that if we transport the away team too the surface, the transporter signal will be identified and tracked back too our location. Doctor Selana has almost four hours of protection before she is vulnerable too the effects of the Langaran plague. Mister Scott is currently working on a way to hide our transporter signature from detection, so far… he has come up empty handed._

Uncomfortably sat in the command chair, the acting captain of the large vessel studied the sensor readouts channelled through the science console into the command console surrounding the captain's seat. Although he had little chance of detecting Doctor Selana on the surface of Romulus, it was his hope that he could detect human life signs on the surface of the enemy world. Spock knew that an active scan of the area would be detectable by any ship or sensor network surrounding the planet, so he had taken up the use of a passive scan of the planet surface. Although not as effective and sensitive as an active scan, Commander Spock had discovered a way to tap into the sensor network around the planet without detection in the hopes of boosting the sensor range and sensitivity.

"Mister Spock, this is Lieutenant Chekov… We stand ready sir"

"I am aware of that Lieutenant. However, it would be ill advised to transport too the surface until we have located the Captain and his party"

"Very well sir, what would you have me do?"

"Remain in the transporter room and await further orders, once I have located Captain Kirk or Doctor McCoy…"

"Understood Sir, Chekov out!"

On the surface of Romulus, Captain Kirk and his Romulan advisor had been taken directly too the Praetor of Romulus. Stood in the large Romulan Senate, Kirk looked around slowly at the seat of power for the entire Romulan Empire as a frail old man entered the room closely aided by what appeared to be Reman Guards and two Romulan Doctors. Stood at Kirk's side, Doctor Selana bowed slightly with respect as the ever grumpy Doctor McCoy sighed slightly.

"I must admit Captain Kirk, I was surprised when I learned of your capture…" He wheezed slightly.

"I am here to return my officer too his home" Kirk growled.

"I see, you have a loyalty that we sometimes… forget about, isn't that correct… Selana?" He growled.

"I did what I thought was best… if I am to cure this plague, the Federation is the best place to be… since that is where it began" She said quickly.

"I understand. Many of our people have… called for your head. You have placed me in a difficult position, little one… however, I believe you are correct"

"What?" Kirk said quickly.

Slowly sitting in his large seat of power, the Praetor waved for the guards to leave the senate, much to their own dissatisfaction. However, following the orders of the Praetor was not something they would argue with since he held the life of every Romulan in his frail old hands.

"Guards, release our guests from their shackles"

"My lord?" Complained one guard.

"You heard the man… get these damned things off me!" McCoy yelled.

"As you wish. My lord, would it not be prudent to have a guard in this room with you?"

"If it makes you feel any better… wait near the door. I give you my word… He will not be harmed" Kirk said politely.

"If you so much as breath your foul human stench in his direction… your head will decorate the entrance to this Senate!" The guard warned fiercely.

Releasing the shackles from Kirk and his party's hands and feet, the large guards walked towards the entrance to the Senate as the Reman guards walked behind the large partition separating the senate from the Praetor's personal quarters. Coughing up green blood, the Praetor wiped his mouth with his frail hand before he spoke softly to the enemy of the Romulan Empire.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Captain Kirk. I have followed your career for many years. You have surpassed my greatest expectations"

"That is high praise Captain Kirk" Selana smiled slightly.

"I am honoured. What are you going to do with us?"

"I have read a report stating that your… vessel… has been detected in orbit of this world. Very impressive Captain Kirk, I see your Federation has perfected the cloaking system"

"Is that a problem?" Kirk smirked.

"No… We have known for some time that the Federation has been experimenting with the cloaking system. Since your deception during the treaty…"

"We did what we had to do" Kirk smiled as he folded his arms.

"As we would do also. Perhaps… sometime in the future, our peoples could work together"

"Why in the future Praetor, we are here now"

"As it is" He smiled slightly. "Doctor McCoy, you are free to leave this world unharmed as are you Captain Kirk. However, Doctor Selana must remain behind and account for her actions"

"No!" Kirk demanded.

"This matter is not open for debate Captain Kirk. She has betrayed her oath to the Empire"

"She is a member of my team… and my crew" Kirk said quickly.

Selana fired a questioning look at the Captain, shocked by what he had said.

"She is an impressive woman Captain Kirk, but she is after all Romulan and accountable too our laws. I believe your Federation has laws concerning the interference of alien cultures. What is that quaint little word you have for it?"

"The Prime Directive…" Kirk sighed.

"That is the one I speak of. By refusing this… you are in breach of this… Prime Directive am I correct?"

"Yes. What will happen too her if she remains behind?"

"I will be placed on trial for my defection, after which I will be publicly executed and my remains placed on display as a warning for future generations…"

"I will not allow that" The Praetor called out.

"What?" McCoy said in shock.

"She is more important to me then a mere symbol of defiance"

"Why?" Kirk replied.

"He is… the Praetor is my father" Selana said slowly.

Her words echoed around the great hall of the Senate like an explosion as Kirk and McCoy fired a look of shock in her direction and then back towards the Praetor himself, coughing once more. He nodded slightly as Selana continued.

"My birth father was a member of the senate, when he died of the plague I was a child. The Praetor took pity on me and brought me into his family, he raised me as his own. My mother died of the plague shortly after I was born. I am sorry Leonard… I could not have told you the truth about my past"

"Now she tells me" McCoy moaned.

"It was on my orders that Selana contacted your father with regards too the plague and eventually you. Yet another reason she can not return too your Federation, she is now infected with the plague… as I am" He said slowly.

"Not exactly" She smiled. "A year ago I made a breakthrough, I have perfected a… shield against the plague… effective for eight hours exposure. I have little time before it wears off and I will be susceptible to infection"

"What?" McCoy said in shock.

"I used your research notes Leonard. You where onto something… possibly even the cure itself"

"How?" He smiled.

"It would take to long to explain, if I am allowed to return too the Enterprise… with Leonard's help, I may be able to complete my work"

"How long would this take?" The Praetor said slowly.

"With McCoy's help… eighteen hours, maybe two days"

"Very well. Captain Kirk, order your ship to lower its cloak… they will be unharmed. However, as insurance against your cooperation, you will remain on Romulus as my guest…"

"No Jim, you can't!" McCoy exclaimed.

"I give you my word Doctor McCoy, no harm will come too your Captain. He will be treated as my honoured guest… besides, we have a lot to discuss"

"I'll be okay Bones…"

Nodding slightly, the dirty and scruffy looking exhausted Doctor nodded slightly. They all knew they had no choice in the matter and had too cooperate with the deadly Romulan Empire for the safety of the Enterprise and her crew.

After being allowed a brief contact with the Starship high above and under the orders of Captain Kirk, the USS Enterprise lowered her cloak as eighteen Romulan ships converged around the large deadly Starfleet ship. Upon returning too the Enterprise, McCoy was greeted by medical staff and much too his own dissatisfaction, thoroughly examined before h was allowed to return to duty.

As news of the Enterprise's situation, Starfleet had been placed on high alert as every free Starship had taken up position on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone, everyone knew what would happen within the next two days would reshape the galaxy for the better or for the worst.

Dressed in his usual medical scrubs and thoroughly cleaned and with his hair neatly cut, the slightly bearded McCoy entered the medical lab for the first time in two years as he was greeted by applause from his medical staff, much to his own embarrassment.

"Welcome back Doctor McCoy…" Chapel smiled widely.

"Thank you Nurse"

"Actually, I'm a Doctor now" She smiled.

"Congratulations… Doctor Chapel" He smiled.

"Thank you sir. Doctor McCoy, this is Doctor Jon Walsh… He's been taking over during your…"

"Captivity?" McCoy sighed.

"I wasn't exactly going too say that… but yes"

"Welcome home Doctor McCoy, I have heard some… interesting stories about you"

"It is a pleasure sir" McCoy nodded.

"Well, time is short… let me show you what I found" Selana said.

_Medical Log… Stardate… Umm… No idea._

_For ten hours we have been working on the vaccine discovered by Doctor Selana, she is brilliant. Although I have been working on this for the better part of my adult life, I find my self exhausted by the research. I must admit, I am looking forwards to returning home and sitting on a beach someplace for months with nothing to do but enjoy the sun._

_Commander Spock has informed me that we have maintained a regular contact with Captain Kirk on the surface and he is currently in deep negotiations with the Romulan Praetor and several of the Senate into a possible ceasefire between our peoples. I know that if anyone can do it, Jim Kirk is man._

_I'm not sure about the new Starfleet uniforms though… everyone looks like a damned circus clown. I half expect to see Spock walk in with a big red nose and baggy trousers, it's possible…_

"Leonard, I think this is it"

"What?" He yawned.

"The nucleotide sequence… it appears to be realigning"

"That's impossible" He grunted.

"I think, I think we've found it!" She smiled.

"This is based purely on Reman DNA…" McCoy said with a grunt.

"The Reman DNA is not exactly all that dissimilar to Romulan or Vulcan… with a few modifications to the Base-Pair sequence… it can possibly be encoded to react with Romulan DNA"

"How long will that take?"

"Give me… give me twenty minutes!" She laughed.

"Do it… nice work Doctor!"

"Thank you Doctor" She winked.

As she returned too her work, something was still hanging over the two of them as McCoy sat back down in a large chair while he kept a close eye on the Romulan Doctor working before him. Although he had been freed from his captivity on Romulus, he still felt a certain resentment towards the Romulan people for his many months or torture at the hands of a Romulan whip. In order to break his spirit, the Romulan Senate had sent him to the Dilitium mines on Remus as punishment for his disobedience. Feeling his eyes watch her every move, she looked up from the console in which she working as she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry" She sighed. "For everything that happened to you, I'm sorry. It should have been me"

"I made my choice… I still think it was the right one to make"

"I should've been with you, the Haz-Mat suit would have protected me… I could've helped you" She sighed.

"No! I made my damned choice, now shut the hell up… and get back too work" He growled.

"What happened to you Leonard?"

"For months I refused to help them… I was beaten, tortured and eventually sent too Remus as punishment, perhaps even to die. It's funny… event he lowest of the low hated me. Too them I was a symbol of everything they hated. I spent months down there… I almost died. But once the Praetor… your father contracted the illness, I was brought back to Romulus to treat him. At first I refused… but I had no choice. I lost two toes on each foot in my refusal to work for them… they even forced me to amputate them myself with a blunt knife…"

"Holy shit…" She sighed. "I'm sorry"

"You surprise me Doctor, you sound like a human"

"I've picked up a few habits over the years… Doctor McCoy… Leonard, if I can do anything too help…"

"Complete your work…" He sighed.

"Yes Doctor!" She said with a half smile.

Finally completing the research for the vital and hopeful cure of the plague, Doctor Selana returned to the Romulan Senate along with a reluctant Leonard McCoy and Commander Spock. Given yet another dose of the shielding agent against the plague itself, they entered the large Senate to be greeted by a full assembly of the infected personnel. With a slight smile on his face, Captain Kirk walked towards the Starfleet away team while still in his Romulan disguise.

"Welcome back, took you long enough… I'm not sure how long I can take this food" He laughed.

"I assume you have been treated well Captain?"

"Yes Spock, thank you. We have come to an agreement. Two hours ago… and with the Praetor at my side, I contact Admiral Pike with a proposal…"

"I was not aware of this" Spock said abruptly.

"Don't feel left out Spock. Once this plague has been cured once and for all, the Romulan Senate has agreed to host a Federation delegation in the hopes of fostering a ceasefire…"

"And possibly dismantle the Neutral Zone" A Senator smiled darkly.

"I see" Spock replied.

"Captain Kirk is an accomplished diplomat… much too our surprise. His offer was… to good too pass on"

"What offer?" McCoy growled.

"Once this plague has been cured, the Federation will assist the Romulan Empire with rebuilding itself. We will provide medical and economical aide to the Romulans along with rebuilding their domestic infrastructure"

"What about Selana?" McCoy said aloud.

"She will be allowed to return to the Federation as a full Ambassador of Romulus… assuming the plague is cured of course. Two hours ago, Admiral Pike dispatched thirty medical ships along with a healthy supply of medical staff and equipment to be dispatched across the Romulan Empire with the cure you have… created. Each member of the medical teams will be given a healthy dose of the shield you have… created"

"In effect Commander Spock, the war is over between our two powers"

"That is… indeed good news" Spock nodded.

"For the moment. Spock you will return to the Enterprise and set course for the Neutral Zone… the Romulan flagship, Praetor's Pride will pull along side as escort. In sixteen hours, you will rendezvous with the USS Concord, once she is along side… Ambassador Sarek will transport onboard, I believe you are familiar with him and his work"

"Humorous" Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"Once onboard, the Enterprise and Romulan Flagship will return here… on the way, Sarek will continue with his negotiations with the Praetor, after which he will be protected by Selana's shield injection and beam down to this location to formalise the treaty. Any objections?"

"No sir… why Sarek?"

"We have heard a great deal of the Ambassador's… reputation, I understand he is a formidable opponent in the chambers. From what I have seen, his reputation is correct" Smiled the Praetor.

"Selana, I assume you have the cure?" Kirk said quickly.

"Yes sir, however… it is untested in its current form"

"It's potent Jim…"

"Do what you can Bones… smile, we're about to make History!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

_Captain's Personal Log._

_For three days we have been orbit of Romulus while the cure for the Langaran Plague has been disseminated throughout the Empire, so far all results look promising._

_Ambassador Sarek is close to completion of his negotiations with the Romulan Senate, it looks like there is an end in sight to this long and costly war which has been in effect for almost 150 years. Six hours ago, the Praetor himself had granted Doctor Selana a pardon for her actions during her defection to the Federation and granted her the rank of Romulan Ambassador to the Federation, a role which she is uniquely qualified. With the medical ships now positioned throughout the Empire, it looks like we have finally beaten this deadly plague once and for all._

_On the upside, Doctor McCoy is looking forwards to returning home to Earth. However, I think he's considering retiring from the service._

Once back onboard the USS Enterprise, Captain Kirk and his team where finally returned to their normal appearance thanks to Doctor Walsh and his medical staff.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact Romulus and request clearance to depart"

"Already done sir, the Praetor's Pride will escort us to the… the Neutral Zone sir" She smiled.

"Very well, Sulu… take us out of orbit, warp six"

"Aye sir, Warp six" Sulu smiled.

"Take us home…"

Slowly leaving orbit of the Romulan homeworld, the Enterprise gracefully slipped into warp with the former enemy vessel close behind, it felt unnerving for the crew to have such a powerful enemy ship in close formation with the Enterprise. Although her weapons and shields where not active at this time, the Romulans could easily change their minds and turn on the Federation Starship at a moments notice. With his finger ever ready to activate the weapons and shields of the Enterprise, Chekov kept a close eye on their escort for any sign of a change in their systems. With Sarek and the new Romulan Ambassador onboard, the Enterprise could be considered a prime target for any vessel or Empire willing too destroy the trust Kirk and Sarek had worked so hard to create between the two powers.

As they approached the Neutral Zone, the signal was given too the Enterprise that the Romulan Flagship was approaching the end of their assignment as Kirk leaned forwards in his command chair and smiled slightly at the screen while the face of the Romulan Commander appeared on screen. In some way, it was almost eerie for the crew to look upon the face of the Romulan Commander, in many ways he was almost an exact double of the Vulcan Ambassador himself, even his voice and mannerisms where identical, obviously due to some family line somewhere in the deep past.

"Captain Kirk, we have reached the end of our territory"

"So I see. Thanks for the escort" Kirk smiled.

"I wish you a fair journey Captain Kirk. Ambassador Sarek, you have charged with a great honour, your name will live on amongst my people"

"I am honoured, but it is Captain Kirk and Ambassador Selana who deserve such high honour, without their involvement, this would not have been possible"

"So it is…" He nodded. "Perhaps sometime in the near future, we can sit down together and attempt to trace our family history… we appear to be more then mere brothers… at least within our species"

"Someday, anything is possible"

"Admiral… Please inform the Praetor that I will continue with this… meeting on Earth and I look forwards too his presence to formalise our treaty"

"It shall be done. Fair journey Enterprise and good luck"

Nodding slightly, the screen returned to the image of the stars passing by at warp as Enterprise returned to Federation Space and leapt into high warp towards its destination, Earth.

Returning too a hero's welcome, the Enterprise slipped into orbit above her homeworld along side many Federation Starships of various designs, knowledge of the possible end to the war had echoed around the Federation as a possible end in sight for the long conflict between the two great empires of the Alpha Quadrant. For the first time in over two years and since his capture by Romulan forces, Doctor McCoy set foot on his homeworld to a large reception at Starfleet Command in his honour as a hero of the Federation. The ever grumpy and moaning doctor refused to take his position amongst the Federation's greatest heroes and quickly retired from Starfleet service to take up a private practice in his home town for a brief time.

After completing the remainder of his five year mission, Captain James T. Kirk was promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral and made Chief of Starfleet Operations after the promotion of Christopher Pike. Quickly establishing himself within the Admiralty, Kirk ordered a refit of the USS Enterprise lasting over two years as once again the legendary vessel was launched under the Command of the newly promoted Captain Spock and his new wife, Uhura. Successfully completing another five year mission, the USS Enterprise was eventually lost in battle over the Genesis Planet while attempting to protect its secrets from the Klingon Empire along with eight other Starships including the latest Starfleet vessel, the USS Excelsior and her commanding officer, Captain Hikaru Sulu.

After the destruction of the USS Enterprise NCC-300-A, a new ship was quickly commissioned. Based on the same design, and originally designated the USS Yorktown, the new USS Enterprise NCC-300-B was launched under the Command of Captain Willard Decker, after a less then successful first mission, Decker left the service in shame, forcing a now living legend to take up command of the new ship. Taking a voluntary demotion, James T. Kirk returned too the bridge of a Starship as Captain once more.

In 2293, the final preparations for the treaty between Earth and Romulus where completed after over twenty years of negotiations by Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Ambassador Selana of Romulus near the Neutral Zone, present was the Klingon Chancellor Gorkon a peace treaty which redefined the galaxy in ways that no one could have imagined. However, during the treaty signing ceremony, a large black vessel of unknown origin attempted to attack and end the signing of the Khitomer Accords, a vessel that was eventually stopped by a combined Federation, Romulan and Klingon fleet led by the USS Enterprise NCC-300-B on what was her last mission.

After a short service life, the NCC-300-B of only ten years, the aging space vessel was swiftly retired, and placed in a position of honour along side her lineage vessels. Three months later the NCC-300-B was replaced by a larger sleeker looking new vessel designated USS Enterprise NCC-300-C under the Command of Captain John Harriman. Considered the largest and most powerful vessel created to date, she was launched in a large ceremony attended by the surviving members of the Enterprise crew along with James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy and Spock. Serving with distinction and honour, the Enterprise NCC-300-C was eventually lost in action near the Klingon Neutral Zone, the cause of the loss was never fully discovered. Years later, a new Enterprise was launched.

In 2344, under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett, the USS Enterprise NCC-300-D was destroyed in combat while protecting a Klingon Planet, Narendra III from a fleet of unknown black Starships. The origin of the dark vessels where not discovered for many years to come.

In 2363, the latest in a long line of vessels named USS Enterprise was eventually launched. Under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the largest and most powerful vessel ever created by Starfleet and pushing design limits beyond anything previously seen, she was launched with full Starfleet honours, given the registration of NCC-300-E, the large sleek Sovereign Class Starship was once again granted the converted position of Federation Flagship and launched on a long voyage of exploration across the galaxy. With the ever present threat of attack from the still unknown starships, it would a matter of historical record that the long history of the USS Enterprise and her centuries long association with the Romulans and the Langaran Plague was far from over.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve._

_2368_

_Captain's Log. Stardate __44995.3_

_It has been four years since I assumed command of this vessel, the ship and crew have surpassed every expectation I have of them and I can honestly say that I am pleased with the progress we have made. Two days ago, the Enterprise was ordered to hold position and await the arrival of the USS Tempest. For 47 hours we have held position, it has given the crew a chance to relax after a patrol of the boundary between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. However, with sightings of the as of yet unknown Marauders in the region… I do not enjoy holding position._

_As my First Officer once put it, I don't enjoy waving my hands and screaming our location. For the moment, I have taken time to read a book once given to me by an old friend._

Sat comfortably reading the antique novel given to him many years ago by an old friend, Captain Picard sipped on his favourite drink, Earl Grey Tea as he turned the page slowly and carefully of what could be his most valuable possession. A battered and almost moth eaten copy of Leo Tolstoy's War and Piece, once owned by the legend James T. Kirk himself. On the day he took command of the Enterprise, the book was presented too him by Leonard McCoy, the once medical officer of another ship named Enterprise. It had become something of a tradition for McCoy to give this copy of the book too every commander of a ship named Enterprise as a sign of good luck. However, much too his own failing body at the time, he could not hand the book too Captain Rachel Garrett upon the launch of her vessel. After learning of the fate of that ship, McCoy regretted his actions and blamed himself for failing to continue the tradition, a mistake he swore he would not repeat with the next ship named Enterprise.

As Captain of the Federation Flag Ship, Picard had been granted a high honour of selecting his crew from any posting within the fleet. Although every starship commander had a similar honour, many positions remained outside of their grasp, but not for the Captain of the Flag ship itself.

His first choice was clearly his First Officer, a brash young Lieutenant Commander named William Thomas Riker, whom had risen quickly through the ranks of Starfleet to full Commander. With many commendations too his name and an almost equal amount of disciplinary notes on his file, William Riker was almost considered by many who served with him as a reincarnation of James Kirk himself due too his command style, something Picard found almost irresistible when hiring.

Second Officer was something different entirely. A truly artificial life-form created by generations of research and struggle by a family of almost outcast scientists dating back to the 22nd Century. Considered the pinnacle of artificial life forms and granted the title of a sentient life form by the Federation President himself, Commander Data was the perfect choice for First Officer, yet his status at the time of selecting a First Officer would not allow him to take the position. In an act of defiance, Picard had personally ignored Starfleet and made Data his Second Officer, knowing that Riker would quickly take a ship of his own. An act which never happened since Riker turned down three commands of his own in order to stay onboard the Enterprise.

Chief Engineer was also an unusual choice for the coveted role. Blind since birth and implanted with cybernetic implants, Lieutenant Commander Geordie LaForge was in many ways, a genius himself. With the implants he wore for his vision, he was once, during his days at the Academy given the nickname as a '_Walking Tricorder_' due to the ability of the implants to see things that the human eye could not.

Following the trend of unusual officers, Picard had almost been laughed out of the service in his choice of his Chief of Security. A large and powerful Klingon named Worf. Orphaned during childhood and raised by a human family, he quickly joined Starfleet and made a name for himself as a ruthless and formidable opponent to any enemy he came up against. Yet, his time serving on the Enterprise had earned him a great amount of respect from his shipmates and Starfleet Command itself.

Completing Picard's Command Staff was the Chief Medical Officer. Doctor Beverly Crusher, the beautiful and highly intelligent Doctor and a close personal friend of the Captain. It was once considered many years ago, that her own daughter named Alison was infact the daughter of Picard himself. Proof was found many years after his birth when Doctor Crusher and Alison joined the Enterprise crew.

Placing down his book after finishing yet another long chapter, Picard pulled on his uniform jacket as he entered the bridge from his ready room. For almost two days they had awaited the arrival of the old Starship and with time moving swiftly into the early hours of the morning, Picard had finally decided to retire to bed for the night. Yawning slightly, he walked towards the turbolift too the left of his ready room as he nodded to the command officer on duty, Commander Data.

"I assume you are retiring for the night Captain?"

"Yes… let me know when the Tempest signals" He nodded slightly.

"Of course sir, I shall be on the bridge if needed. Good night" Data replied.

"Data, sometimes… I envy you"

"How so sir?"

"Do you ever sleep?" Picard laughed.

"I tried it once… I found myself recalibrating the warp core"

"Yes… we all remember that" Picard laughed. "Good night"

He could not tell if it was fate or the universe attempting to play with him, but as he reached the turbolift and stepped inside, a beeping sound filled the bridge that signalled an incoming transmission. Laughing slightly too himself, Picard slowly walked onto the bridge as Data looked at the command console before him and spoke aloud.

"Captain, the Tempest signals their arrival. One hour sir"

"Better late then never Commander…"

"Sir?" Data said slowly.

"Never mind. Well if I'm awake… get everyone up here. Looks like our day starts early"

"Aye sir. Attention all hands, this is Commander Data. All senior officers report too the bridge please"

_One hour later…_

Finally, the Command Staff had arrived at the portside airlock in full dress uniform as directed by the Captain of the USS Tempest. Yawning and carrying a cup of warm coffee, commander Riker walked towards he gathered crew as they awaited the opening of the airlock between the two vessels.

Although Starfleet utilised the transporter technology more and more since its discovery centuries ago, the guest being delivered to the new Enterprise had argued many times of walking from ship too ship.

"Finally!" Riker moaned.

"Indeed!" Picard replied.

"You should be on your best behaviour Jean-Luc, the Admiral is… unusual"

"I know that Beverly. He's an old friend… remember?"

Slowly, he large airlock opened too the Boatswains signal as frail old man entered the ship wrapped up in thick warm clothing, carefully guided on by a young woman at his side.

"Admiral McCoy… it is good too see you again"

"Hello Picard. Finished with my book?" He grumbled.

"All this way for a book?" Data said quickly.

"Hardly Mister Data… not changed I see?"

"I do not grow old Admiral"

"Still looking for that… sense of honour I see?"

From the rear of the group, a middle aged woman walked towards him quickly as she pushed past the small group behind him with a look of dissatisfaction on her face as she spoke.

"Leonard… Leonard, you said you would wait!"

"Ohh… I forgot" He winked too Picard. "Picard, you remember my wife"

"Of course, A pleasure as always Doctor"

"It's good to see you again Captain. You look good, this ship seems to be treating you well"

Stepping forwards slowly, Doctor Crusher ushered her medical staff too join them quickly with an old style wheelchair for the Admiral, sitting down slowly he groaned slightly from the strain of his aging body until he sighed deeply with satisfaction of sitting down.

"Well, I guess you are wandering why we are here?"

"The though had occurred to us Admiral" Data replied sharply.

From behind the small group, a voice echoed through the halls as the Enterprise crew stood too attention almost instantly as a form appeared from behind the small group of Doctors.

"Indeed, perhaps I can explain"

"Mister President?" Picard said quickly.

"Ohh come now Captain, I have known you for many years now. Please… do not use that title"

"Of course sir" Picard replied.

"Call me Spock!"

After retiring from Starfleet, Spock had followed in his father's footsteps as an ambassador for the Federation and finally, yet reluctantly, took the position as President of the Federation after the death of his father three years ago. After taking the position, Spock had made it his personal challenge to get to know the commander of the USS Enterprise as he had done with each commanding officer of every ship named Enterprise since he had left Starfleet service.

_Captain's Log. Supplemental _

_With introductions made, was have moved to a more… private and secure setting for what ever briefing the Admiral and President had in mind… my own personal quarters._

Moving whatever seating he could, Picard frowned as he looked around the large room and realised that he did not have enough seats to go around.

"Once again, let me apologise for the lack of seating…"

"I found one" McCoy pointed too his wheelchair.

"Honey… not the time" He wife said with a smile.

"Sorry" He smiled slightly.

"Admiral, I was not aware that you had married" Data said with a hint of surprise on his face.

"Decades ago" McCoy grumbled.

"Ohh, don't be put off by it Commander Data, it took twenty years before we took the big step"

"Of Course Doctor"

"Perhaps you are wandering why we are here?" Spock said slowly.

"Something like that!" Geordie yawned.

"Commander Data. Search for the files on the Langaran Plague… summarise please?" Spock said.

"Assessing, fascinating… Originally a Bio-Weapon developed by the Andorians code-named R-U-D-45, stolen by the USS North-Gate from Cold Station Twelve… adapted with genetically augmented DNA, detonated into the Langaran Atmosphere via Photon Torpedo. A vaccine was developed by Doctor David McCoy, unsuccessfully for the next 80 years it spread across the Romulan Empire until a cure was discovered by Doctors McCoy and Selana… resulting in the lasting ceasefire that ended the long Cold War between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. However, sixty years ago the Romulans cut off all communications with the Federation and disappeared…."

"Something like that!" McCoy moaned.

"What does this have to do with why we are here?" Geordie replied.

"One week ago, I was personally contacted by the new head of the Romulan Government, they wish to talk. A series of special co-ordinates where given and a request that Doctor McCoy and his wife, Doctor Selana attend… along with the Enterprise"

"What?" Riker said quickly.

"It appears that the Romulans respect the name '_Enterprise_' in their language it means…. Freedom. All albeit archaic word from a dead language on their world… in addition, the Enterprise has been involved deeply with the Langaran Plague and requested your presence…"

"Captain, I don't like this. It smells of a trap" Riker said quickly.

"Indeed Number One… but if the Romulans want to come out of hiding… we should be there"

"Agreed Captain" Spock nodded.

"Captain Picard, this is our daughter… T'Lara, she is more then familiar with the Plague and its cure. She will join you on this voyage… where ever it takes you" Selana said with a smile.

"I assumed that you will be joining us"

"We will Jean-Luc. If this has something to do with that damned plague… you'll need an expert. She knows more about the damned thing then even I do" Replied the old Admiral.

"Your objections have already been noted… don't worry Doctor Crusher… I will simply be a member of your medical staff. From what I have seen of your file, you are an amazing doctor…"

The meeting went along smoothly between the most senior members of the Federation and the Enterprise crew. Leaping into warp with the USS Tempest never our of sensor range along with a large fleet of Federation ships nearby, the USS Enterprise approached the co-ordinates given by the leader of the Romulan Empire.

It did not take long before a large vessel appeared on the Enterprise' sensors. A large spider like ship exited warp, almost dwarfing the Enterprise herself as the crew looked on in shock at what they saw before their very eyes.

"Ohh Shit!" Data said, much too everyone's shock.

"Shit, indeed!" Spock replied.

"I guess now we know. Tactical analysis Mister Worf"

"Captain. I can not scan past the hull of that ship, it appears to be blocking our sensors somehow"

"Captain Picard, does that ship not look a lot like…"

"The vessels which have been attacking Federation ships along the Zone, quite right Doctor Selana" Picard said quickly"

"I guess, no we do know" Riker replied.

Picard turned quickly on his heels to look at his first officer before he was interrupted by the unfamiliar appearance of an alien on his view screen. Almost unrecognisable too the crew of the Enterprise as it smiled slightly displaying sharpened teeth and a frown on it's face that appeared almost evil and dark in its appearance.

"How are they doing that?" Riker yelled.

"Do not worry about the how and why… Commander William Thomas Riker, accept that we are!" The alien growled.

"How do you know my name?"

"We… are familiar with all of your crew. President Spock, so glad too see that you received our… invitation"

"Pardon me, but I do not believe that we are acquainted" Spock said politely.

"Of course, but you will. I see you have brought the traitor with you… Ahh yes… Doctor McCoy, the saviour of our race!"

"Who or what the hell are you?" McCoy grunted.

"A Product of your design Leonard McCoy… Please, do not attempt too stand. I am familiar with your… condition. As you once said, perhaps a history lesson?"

"Weapons standing by Captain" Worf mumbled.

"Ohh Mister Worf, the Klingon Orphan… how I wish to meet you in battle…"

"That can be arranged!" Worf Yelled.

"Perhaps in time. As I was saying… many of your decades ago. Doctor McCoy and the traitor attempted too vaccinate the entire Romulan Empire from the Plague… it worked, for a short time. Fifteen years later, a new strain of the plague appeared on an isolated world… deadly and highly contagious. However, the Reman people where immune to its effects… the Romulan keepers experimented on the Reman people and through selective breading… the plague was wiped out. Once the cure was found, the Romulans tried to destroy their… creation, the Remans fought back along with the hybrids. A visionary on Remus built a ship, in secret and freed the Reman people and with their hybrid brothers… we took over the Empire…"

His long, dark pause seemed to last forever as he leaned closer too the viewscreen of the Enterprise and smiled darkly. His hybrid or Romulan and Reman features glistened in the dim light from the large vessel before them as he continued.

"_WE _thank you Doctor McCoy. You have done more for the Reman people then you can imagine. For your Federation, this is a great day… the Romulan Empire has fallen under its own stupidity… now witness the arrival of the new _REMAN UNITY!_"

The main viewscreen of the Enterprise changed from the half breed Romulan-Reman to an external view of the deep black spider like Starship before them. Shock and fear overcame the crew of the Enterprise bridge as hundreds and thousands of vessels decloaked behind the large Reman ship. Almost frozen too the spot, yet forcing his legs to move. Picard walked forwards towards the helm as he spoke.

"Worf?"

"Counting… two thousand ships Captain… no… three…"

"Enough… What?… Umm…"

For a moment, it seemed like even the President himself was shaking in his boots as Picard turned for any answers his crew may give him. It was more then clear too everyone that if one of those ships decided to turn their weapons upon Enterprise, they could do nothing.

Silence and shock gripped the bridge of the proud Federation Starship as a voice, deep and almost evil sounding echoed over the bridge speakers.

"You are free too leave Enterprise. We no longer have interest in your ship… or your Federation. But remember this, we are watching you. The treaty you had once created with our Romulan oppressors… is no longer valid"

_To be continued in…_

_Star Trek TNG: A Different Perspective_

_Story by:_

_Ariston-1_


End file.
